Errores
by Kolvet Gy
Summary: Por culpa de un error has perdido a la persona que mas amas y la has alejado de ti. -¿que pasara cuando esta persona regrese con un interes MAS importante que tu? -¿que haras para conquistarle de nuevo, si esa persona ya no quiere ni verte por el dolor que le causaste con tus palabras?
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Faltaba solo una semana para las vacaciones de verano, el alumnado ya se notaba inquieto por salir de vacaciones, solo una semana más. Pero ahora estábamos en clase de matemáticas, por alguna razón ese día no tenía ganas de poner atención.

Ahí estaba yo sentado en mi pupitre con la mirada perdida en un punto fuera del salón de clases, pensando en mi propio mundo , hace mucho que no pensaba en mi no desde que me di cuenta de que el amor tal vez si existía, a veces pensaba que era solo una ilusión mía, yo sabía que ese amor era imposible, sabía que me rechazaría de inmediato, así que guarde ese sentimiento como si no fuera importante para mí, trate de ignorarlo, pero de poco me sirvió porque lo sentía cada vez que le veía, cada vez que me hablaba aunque fuera con insultos y me retara a una batalla.

Justamente ese día a la hora del receso lo observaba platicar con sus amigos y esa tipa que le coqueteaba todo el tiempo, esa maldita peli teñida no se que le ve, pero el siempre luce alegre, esa cabellera dorada, esos ojos mieles y esa sonrisa, ahora no puedo sacármelos de la cabeza, eres un ángel el más hermoso de todos, pero cada vez que me acerco a ti mi orgullo no me deja decirte lo que siento, la única manera de hablarte es con insultos y golpes en ocasiones.

Pero este día en vez de sentirme feliz al verte ha sido el peor día de mi vida, has roto en pedazos mi corazón al verte parado en la puerta del salón besándote con esa peli teñida, siento que las lagrimas quieren salir de mis ojos pero mi orgullo es superior en ese momento y no las dejan escapar yo no debo mostrarte como soy en verdad, lloro por dentro, la tomas de la mano y se van, las clases han terminado, espero unos minutos y salgo del salón, no tengo ganas de ir a trabajar así que me dirijo a casa.

- Mokuba: como te fue ni-san

- Seto: mal, muy mal Moki no es mi día

- Mokuba: que te paso Seto, ni siquiera has ido a la empresa

- Seto: ya no importa Moki, no vale la pena hablar de eso

- Mokuba: ¿se trata de Joey?

- Seto: si Moki

Estábamos sentados en la cama de mi habitación y siento que mi pequeño hermano me abraza, solo en ese momento puedo sacar esas lagrimas traicioneras que hace tiempo deseaban ser liberadas, correspondí con toda mi tristeza aquel abrazo inocente que me ofrecía mi pequeño hermano. Después de un rato bajamos a cenar Mokuba me veía con tristeza y trataba de alegrarme, en verdad valoro su esfuerzo pero en este momento nada puede hacerme sentir mejor, me siento vacio más que nunca aun así intento sonreír para no preocuparlo. Me fui a dormir temprano, ya no quería pensar en nada mas, había sido un día difícil, y al otro día tendría que verle de nuevo con ella a su lado.

Este día fue agotador, muchas cosas habían pasado, nuevamente había peleado con ese ricachón engreído, también acepte ser el novio de Mai y ni siquiera sé porque, ella no me gusta es una gran amiga, pero aun así acepte, tal vez solo quiero dejar de soñar en cosas imposibles.

Aun me pregunto cómo fue que me enamore de él, siempre insultándome y mostrándose superior a todo, solo es un neko engreído, MI neko engreído, la única manera de hablar con él era con insultos, ¿Por qué se ha vuelto tan necesario tenerlo cerca?, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo paso, esos zafiros azules me cautivaron desde el primer momento en que los vi.

Lamento tanto que nuestros orgullos sean tan grandes, seguro que si te dijera lo que siento por ti me mandarías a freír espárragos o yo que se tal vez me golpearías por decir incoherencias.

Ahora estoy recostado en mi cama viendo hacia el techo, como siempre pensando que estarás haciendo ahora, o que pensaras, o si estás trabajando aun a estas horas de la noche por que claro tu eres el todopoderoso Seto Kaiba, indestructible simplemente perfecto, lo tienes todo y no necesitas de los demás eso me duele, sabes, me conformaría con ser tu amigo pero que es imposible tu eres Seto Kaiba y yo solo… no estoy a tu altura, lo admito, aunque me moleste cuando me lo dices con esa mirada que podría matar a cualquiera, me pregunto quién sería capaz de mirarte a los ojos sin sentir temor, seguramente solamente y yo y Mokuba nos sentimos bien ante tu mirada, aunque cuando me miras lo haces con frialdad.

Sabes, Mokuba dice que tú no eres así, que tu eres una persona con un corazón muy cálido y tierno, me gustaría creerlo, pero no puedo, seguramente nadie puede porque tú no eres así, tú eres frio y calculador y tal vez nunca cambies.

Sera mejor descansar, je porque seguro que volveremos a pelear el día de mañana, nos golpearemos e insultaremos como lo hacemos siempre, aunque eso me llena de alegría, solo así puedo tener toda tu atención, al menos se que no soy invisible para ti.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Es de día, ni siquiera he escuchado el despertador, veo como Mokuba brinca sobre mi cama tratando de despertarme, se que solo se preocupa por mí así que me levanto y acaricio su cabeza, el me mira con su cálida sonrisa y me dice que ya es tarde, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir al Liceo pero no quiero preocuparle mas así que me alisto para irme.

- Mokuba: ¿Cómo te sientes nii-san?

- Seto: estoy bien - miento-

- Mokuba: mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde Seto n_n

- Seto: si vámonos – le contesto con una sonrisa aunque prefiera quedarme en casa esta vez-

Salimos de la mansión hacia la limosina que ya nos espera en la entrada, pasamos a dejar a Moki a la secundaria y luego me dirijo hacia el Liceo, cuando llegamos ni siquiera quiero bajarme de la limosina.

- Roland: quiere que lo lleve a la mansión señor

- Seto: gracias por preocuparte, pero no puedo faltar a clases

- Roland: recuerde que si necesita algo o que venga mas temprano por usted solo llámeme

- Seto: si lo hare muchas gracias

Prácticamente Roland era como de la familia, siempre preocupándose por nosotros al igual que nuestro padre Gozaburo que por ahora estaba en un viaje de negocios (gy: aclaro que Gozaburo en este fic adora a sus dos hijos y no es nada malvado).

Respiro profundo y salgo de la limosina, de nuevo mi mirada se torna fría y mi actitud vuelve a ser altiva y altanera como cuando no estoy en casa, esa es mi perfecta mascara, camino con superioridad como siempre hacia el salón de clases.

Todavía no ha llegado nadie así que me senté en mi lugar y saque mi laptop, aun tenía que hacer el trabajo atrasado que no hice ayer y el que me esperaba hoy en la oficina, de alguna manera eso no me molestaba, al menos así estaría ocupado pensando en otras cosas.

Noto que los alumnos van llegando, varios compañeros entran al salón, también el grupito de amigos de Joey que para desgracia se sientan a mi lado con su acostumbrado escándalo de siempre, hablan de todo y de nada, puras trivialidades, alguna vez me habría gustado conversar con ellos pero me abstengo a mirarles de lejos, no puedo mostrarles como soy porque la gente se aprovecharía.

Ahora le veo entrar de la mano de esa #"$%&, siento como si miles de estacas se clavaran en mi corazón, así que volví la mirada hacia mi laptop para continuar con mi trabajo no quería pensar en otra cosa, gracias a dios el profesor no tardo en llegar y todos ocuparon sus lugares.

Llego el receso y vi como de nuevo esa tipa se acercaba a abrazar a mi cachorro, no pude evitar que un insulto salera de mi boca.

- Seto: vaya Valentine no sabía que recogías perros callejeros

- Joey: como te atreves a llamarme de esa forma ricachón engreído

- Seto: yo te llamo como se me venga en gana perro

- Joey: a mi puedes llamarme como quieras pero deja a Mai en paz

- Seto: ja y por que debería hacerlo

- Joey: porque es mi novia y no te permito que la ofendas, pero claro tu que vas a saber de amor eres una persona sin corazón ni sentimientos, es mas pareces mas una maquina que un humano

Le veo salir con Mai del salón hecho una completa furia, no sabe cuánto me han herido sus palabras y el saber que piensa de mí, me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo al baño, no hay nadie ahí, golpeo la pared con fuerza y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, limpiándolas rápidamente con mi mano, nadie puede verme así.

Saco el móvil de mi bolsillo y llamo a Roland para que venga por mi, después de lo que ha pasado no quiero ni mirarle a la cara, se que podría descubrir en este instante como soy en verdad, no quiero que lo sepa quiero estar en casa, leer un libro y tratar de relajarme un rato si me es posible o tal vez pueda terminar con el trabajo pendiente.

Salgo de la escuela después de unos minutos, aun era receso y veo la limosina estacionada en la entrada y a Roland fuera de ella esperándome.

- Roland: ¿se encuentra bien joven Seto?

- Seto: si, solo llévame a Kc

- Roland: como diga

Gracias a dios Roland no me pregunto mas y me llevo directo a la oficina, definitivamente no estaba de humor, entre a Kc como siempre con mi actitud altiva y mi mirada fría, ignorando a todos mis empleados como lo hacía siempre, llegue a mi oficina y me senté el mi silla detrás de mi escritorio, prendí la laptop y me puse a trabajar como debía apartando de mi los pensamientos que no tuvieran que ver con mi trabajo.

Acabo el receso y regresamos al salón antes de que el profesor llegara, para mi sorpresa el neko engreído ya no estaba en su lugar tecleando como siempre, seguro había tenido algo mejor que hacer, una reunión u otra cosa de su trabajo como siempre ojala y se hubiera quedado para observarle un rato mas, me pongo a pensar en las crueles palabras que le dije, tal vez me pase pero después de todo a él no le importo, a él nunca le importa además, todo era cierto, el no querría a nadie que no fuese Mokuba.

Eso de alguna manera me afecta, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, el nunca cambiara, ahora me limito a seguir con mi vida normal, correspondiendo a sus insultos cada vez que se da la oportunidad.

- Yugi: ¿te pasa algo Joey?

- Joey: no te preocupes estoy bien

- Yugi: pon atención a la clase o te echaran de nuevo

- Joey: si

Parece que mi pequeño amigo se dio cuenta de que estaba distraído, el siempre se da cuenta cuando algo me pasa pero nunca me pide explicaciones, nunca me presiona para que le cuente que es lo que me pasa por que sabe que yo no hablo de mi vida privada y si fuese algo grave sabe que se lo diría, por algo es mi mejor amigo y el único de la pandilla que sabe que soy bisexual y me gusta Kaiba.

Solo espero no preocuparlo como siempre, por eso siempre mantengo mi sonrisa, así nadie nota que estoy triste.

Las clases por fin acaban, me despido de mis amigos pues ya debo ir a trabajar en el pequeño café del que soy camarero durante medio turno por la tarde.

Mis pensamientos me atacan de nuevo, faltan tres días para la graduación, por fin iremos a la universidad, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no le vuelva a verle nuevamente, eso me entristece, ya no mas peleas absurdas, yo no mas insultos, ya no más golpes innecesarios, ya no mas humillaciones ni palabras hirientes, ya no mas mi neko engreído.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Por fin el día de la graduación, sinceramente estaba muy nervioso, después de la pelea en el salón aquel día Mokuba me convenció para declarármele a Joey, la verdad es que aun lo estoy meditando, no sé que hacer, no sé si el valla a acepar dejar a su novia por mí.

Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento tan inseguro de mi mismo cuando voy a hablar con alguien, aun recuerdo las palabras que mi padre me decía antes de entrar a una reunión cuando recién había comenzado este trabajo, _"… nunca te intimides ante las demás personas ni les muestres tu debilidad, solo tu fortaleza te llevara al éxito, recuérdalo siempre…",_no se por que recordé ahora esas palabras pero tal vez tenía razón, lo que más necesitaría es fortaleza para poder decir lo que siento.

Aun faltan algunas horas para la dichosa fiesta, así que busco en mi armario un traje adecuado, creo que me probé más de diez trajes diferentes y ninguno me convencía, al final termine por escoger un traje blando en su totalidad y una camisa color azul y me veo en el espejo nuevamente, si era lo que buscaba definitivamente no me veo nada mal (gy: ¬¬ cof...presumido…cof /S: a quien le dices presumido ¬¬).

Me siento al borde de la cama para ordenar un poco mi mente, ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diría?, ahora ya comenzaba a arrepentirme tal vez debería dejarlo así ¿o no?, al menos me evitaría la humillación, ahhh todavía no me decidía cuando mi pequeño hermano entro a mi habitación.

- Mokuba: hermano ya es hora de que te vayas

- Seto: lo sé, dile a Roland que saque mi auto deportivo

- Mokuba: ¿no iras en la limosina con Roland?

- Seto: no, iré solo

- Mokuba: ok yo le digo

Veo que mi hermanito sale de la habitación y meto una de mis manos en la bolsa de mi saco, tomo la pequeña cajita y la abro de nuevo observando aquel dije que mande hacer especialmente para él, un dragón negro de ojos rojos y un dragón blanco de ojos azules entrelazados hachos de plata con piedras en los ojos y una cadena del mismo material, aun no puedo creer que lo haya comprado hace ya más de dos meses y aun no había encontrado el momento ni el valor para dárselo.

Guardo el preciado objeto en la cajita y lo meto de nuevo en mi saco, ahora solo salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo hacia mi auto deportivo que seguramente ya esta en la entrada.

Me tomo un poco mas de 20 minutos llegar al salón donde harían la fiesta de graduación, ahí estaba yo buscando un maldito lugar de estacionamiento, debí haber venido en la limosina con Roland y no estaría perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera.

Después de quince minutos afuera logre encontrar un lugar cerca del salón, salí de mi auto y me dirigí a la fiesta note que ya había bastante gente, eso sin duda no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, solo me ponía más nervioso, me dirigí a la barra y pedí un trago para poder tranquilizarme, cuando se me ocurrió voltear hacia la puerta del salón y vi esa cabellera rubia entrar junto con todos sus amigos, me quede paralizado al verlo, tan hermoso como siempre platicando animadamente con sus amigos, vestía de un traje negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa iban abiertos, sin duda era la imagen más sexy que había visto.

La fiesta empezó a animarse cada vez más, casi todos los alumnos estaban bailando, fue entonces que vi mi oportunidad, mi lindo rubio se encontraba solo en la barra así que decidí acercarme lentamente.

- Seto: Wheeler

- Joey: que quieres ricachón engreído –_genial, ahora también pelearemos aquí-_

No quería pelear con él, no en ese momento pero si seguía así seguro que respondería a su insulto, sin más me acerque y le tome de la barbilla depositando un beso algo tímido en sus labios.

- Joey: -_pero que….bien besa, POR DIOS QUE HACE!-_En ese momento solo atine a empujarle para separarlo de mi y fue cuando hablo

- Seto: me gustas…me gustas mucho

- Joey: - _porque lo haces, porque juegas conmigo de esta manera tan cruel- _¡JODETE KAIBA, NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR!- ni siquiera me quede a observar su reacción, simplemente salí corriendo de ese lugar mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos- _porque juega conmigo de esa manera- _

- Seto: no te preocupes, no lo hare – dijo en un susurro


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Volví a casa de inmediato y me encerré en mi habitación, ya no podía, para colmo me había quedado en la misma universidad que él, ahora que se supone que debía hacer, no tiene idea de cuánto me han afectado sus palabras, mi hermano simplemente se quedo callado cuando entre a la mansión, creo que se imagina lo que sucedió, de alguna manera sabe que quiero estar solo al menos hasta mañana.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con seguro para que nadie me molestase, sinceramente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Me siento en la orilla de mi cama y cubro mi rostro con las manos, llore casi toda la noche hasta que el sueño me venció.

Al día siguiente no quise ni levantarme de la cama, me quede ahí acostado cuando escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, no siquiera voltee a ver quién era, seguramente era Mokuba que trataría de animarme como siempre hacia, pero note que alguien se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y me dio una caricia.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Seto: estoy bien creí que regresarías dentro de unas semanas papá

- Gozaburo: hable con Mokuba y me dijo que no te sentías bien, por eso vine antes

- Seto: gracias

- Gozaburo: ¿me dirás lo que paso?

- Seto: me rechazo

- Gozaburo: ese chico rubio que te gusta

- Seto: si

- Gozaburo: sabes que muchas personas más, no te deprimas por eso

- Seto: lo se, es solo que

- Gozaburo: te enamoraste

- Seto: si

- Gozaburo: porque no bajas a desayunar conmigo y Moki, el esta muy preocupado por ti

- Seto: si iré en un momento

- Gozaburo: muy bien te esperaremos abajo, hay algo que debo decirte

- Seto: muy bien

El sale de mi habitación, me alegra que haya venido, se que se preocupo mucho pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su apoyo y sé que me lo dara y en verdad se lo agradezco. Me arreglo para bajar a desayunar con mi papá y mi hermano, me visto como solo lo hago cuando me quedo en casa, con unos jeans de mezclilla, tenis deportivos y una playera de color azul, me peino un poco el cabello y me dirijo al comedor donde ya deben estarme esperando.

Llego al comedor y les veo sentados en la mesa esperándome, ambos me sonríen y yo les contesto con esa sonrisa que tengo reservada solo para ellos, me senté con ellos a desayunar cuando mi padre comenzó a hablar.

- Gozaburo: Seto, sinceramente no creo conveniente que te quedes en la universidad de Domino

- Seto: pero no hice examen para otra universidad de la ciudad

- Gozaburo: por eso quiero que medites muy bien lo que te voy a decir Seto

- Seto: que pasa padre

- Gozaburo: conozco una escuela sumamente buena fuera del país, me gustaría que tomases la oportunidad de irte, al menos podrías concentrarte más en ti si no estás aquí

- Seto: y a donde me mandarías a estudiar si acepto

- Gozaburo: en la ciudad de New york, ¿Qué dices?

- Seto: yo, no lo sé necesito pensarlo

- Mokuba: esperen, si Seto se va, ¡¿significa que yo también?!

- Gozaburo: tú tienes la libertad de escoger si te quieres quedar aquí o te vas con tu hermano si él dice que si

- Seto: y cuanto tiempo tengo para decidirlo

- Gozaburo: tres días

En la habitación del ceo, horas más tarde (gy: que apresurado oO)

- Mokuba: pero, ¿no te volveré a ver?

- Seto: no digas tonterías yo verte a verte cada vez que pueda

- Mokuba: te voy a extrañar mucho Seto

- Seto: y yo a ti, pero es lo mejor, necesito estar un tiempo solo

- Mokuba: entiendo, nos veremos pronto

- Seto: si

Termine de empacar algunas cosas, no me quería llevar demasiado puesto que estaría viniendo a ver a Moki, ya compraría cosas después ahora solo necesitaba despedirme de Atemu, si ese remedó de faraón mal hecho no me caía tan mal después de todo, creo que de todos los del grupito Smile el era el único que me caía más o menos bien (aparte de Joey obvio).

Salí de la mansión dejando mis cosas listas y me dirigí a la casa-tienda donde vivía Atemu con Yugi, me estacione afuera y salí de mi auto para entrar a la tienda.

- Atemu: ¿Kaiba?, que haces aquí

- Seto: solo vine a hablar contigo

- Atemu: de acuerdo, que tal si me esperas cinco minutos y vamos al café que esta en la siguiente cuadra

- Seto: muy bien, pero apresúrate

Vi como le aviso a la oruga ojona que saldría para que el se quedara en la tienda, minutos después estábamos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería.

- Atemu: y bien, ¿Qué cuentas Kaiba?

- Seto: llámame Seto

- Atemu: se te nota relajado, hasta tu manera de vestir

- Seto: si lo se

- Atemu: jeje es tu nuevo look para la universidad

- Seto: supongo, de hecho quería hablar sobre eso

- Atemu: es por lo que te dijo Joey

- Seto: algo pero…

- Atemu: ¿te gusta verdad?

- Seto: eso ya no importa

- Atemu: no te creas sus palabras, seguro estaba ebrio y no te escucho bien

- Seto: no, lo dijo claramente, no quiere verme

- Atemu: y supongo que no lo quieres tratar en la universidad

- Seto: es por eso que estoy aquí solo vine para decirte que tal vez ya no los vea mas, solo quería despedirme

- Atemu: ¿despedirte?, ¿te cambiaras de universidad?

- Seto: no solo eso, me voy a estudiar a New York

- Atemu: ¡¿Cómo?!

- Seto: como escuchaste, solo vendré tal vez, una vez al mes o cada dos meses a ver a Mokuba

- Atemu: entiendo, te deseo suerte Seto

- Seto: gracias

- Atemu: ojala y te comportaras así con todos y no solo conmigo y tu familia

- Seto: sabes que no puedo

- Atemu: es una lástima – toma una servilleta y escribe algo- toma

- Seto: ¿? – _veamos esto es: yami_atemu ...-_ una dirección de correo

- Atemu: es mi dirección, para que tengas con quien hablar o si necesitas algo

- Seto: gracias, y suerte con Yugi

- Atemu: O/O gracias Seto

- Seto: bien ya debo irme, me voy mañana por la mañana, y por cierto

- Atemu: ¿Qué pasa?

- Seto: no le digas a nadie que me fui, al menos hasta que ya no esté en la cuidad

- Atemu: muy bien, ya nos veremos en unos meses supongo

- Seto: te avisare cuando venga a ver a Moki

- Atemu: seguro el chibi te va a extrañar

- Seto: lo sé pero, se que lo entiende

- Atemu: seguro que si, lo cuidaremos por ti

- Seto: bien, hasta luego

Legue a la mansión alrededor de las ocho y media, Mokuba y mi padre me estaban esperando para cenar así que los acompañe con gusto para después irme a dormir, pues debería pararme temprano para tomar mi vuelo.

Atemu camino de nuevo hacia su casa-tienda, tal vez debería ayudar al castaño, no ya no podía hacer nada además se iría al otro día y prometió no decir nada, llego y al entrar se encontró con Yugi atrás del mostrador.

- Yugi: jeje te has tardado, ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Atemu: al café que esta a unas cuadras

- Yugi: ¿al café, y para que?

- Atemu: a hablar con Kaiba

- Yugi: al menos tú te llevas bien con él, acaso esta molesto por la reacción de Joey

- Atemu: jaja claro que no, tu sabes que a el no le importa –_esta destrozado U_U_

- Yugi: si tienes razón así es Kaiba –_pobre Joey después de todo si fue un juego de Kaiba_

A la mañana siguiente Mokuba y Gozaburo acompañaron a Seto al aeropuerto, ahora no lo verían dentro de algún tiempo y eso les partía el alma por no poder estar juntos, pero debían dejar que Seto estuviera solo durante algún tiempo.

- Mokuba: te voy a extrañar mucho nii-san – le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- Seto: no llores, yo también los extrañare prometo llamarle y escribirles cada vez que pueda

- Gozaburo: confiamos en que estarás bien hijo, cuídate mucho

- Seto: eso hare, los echare de menos

Después de ese momento el ceo abordo el avión que lo llevaría lejos de ese lugar, era hora de comenzar de nuevo.

- Seto: adiós cachorro, se feliz


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Llegue al aeropuerto de New York y como era de esperarse un auto me esperaba para llevarme al campus de la universidad, aun no puedo creer que mi padre haya decidido que me quedare en uno de los dormitorios, pero bien ya nada puedo hacer, me subo al auto y este arranca enseguida, sin duda la ciudad es impresionante, sumamente grande aunque demasiada gente para mi gusto, ni hablar ya estoy aquí.

Llegamos pronto al campus de la universidad y me dirigí a la oficina principal para arreglar todo el papeleo que mi padre no había tenido tiempo de terminar.

En la universidad de Domino

- Joey: no puedo creer que se necesite tanto papeleo para esto

- Yugi: jeje ya que no nos queda de otra

- Atemu: si mejor deja de quejarte

- Joey: es cierto seguro el ricachón ya arreglo todo su papeleo desde temprano

- Yugi: es cierto no lo veo por aquí

- Atemu: ni lo veras

- Yugi: ¿a que te refieres Atemu?

- Joey: si dinos

- Atemu: pues que Kaiba se cambio de universidad

- Joey: ¡¿Qué?!

- Yugi: no me lo esperaba

- Atemu: si como lo oyen

- Joey: pero, ¿A que universidad?

- Atemu: a la mejor de New York ¿Cómo ven?

- Yugi: vaya, pues supongo que esta bien

- Joey: si – dijo con desgano

- Yugi: ¿sucede algo Joey?

- Joey: no nada, será mejor terminar con el papeleo

- Atemu: si andando – ¿_ahora que harás Joey?, lamento decirte que no dejare que le hagas mas daño_

Camine hasta la dirección general de la universidad y todo el mundo me veía como bicho raro, y era de esperarse, ¿Qué hacia Seto Kaiba uno de los empresarios más grandes de Japón en la universidad de New york?, obviamente llamaba la atención.

Después de haber arreglado los papeles me dirigí al dormitorio que me indicaron, al parecer esa misma tarde habría una fiesta de bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso, parecía que iba a ser en grande. Empecé a acomodar mis cosas en el dormitorio que me tocaba compartir con otro chico, su nombre Leonardo Reingnardth, o Leo como lo llamaban sus conocidos, al parecer era algo alegre de cabello entre anaranjado y rojo y sus ojos eran cafés casi mieles, de tez blanca, alto delgado se podría decir que un chico atractivo.

A pesar de que sabía que mi carácter debía ser frio y pedante con los demás, decidí al menos hacer algunos amigos, de alguna manera no quería sentirme solo nuevamente así que empecé a socializar, Leo se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos.

Paso casi un mes desde el inicio de clases.

Ese día llegue a mi dormitorio después de clases, seguramente Leo ya estaría allí y si ahí estaba el recostado en su cama leyendo una revista.

- Leo: vaya creí que llegarías más temprano que yo jeje te eh ganado esta vez

- Seto: hi pero será la ultima

- Leo: te veo más animado, te ha pasado algo bueno eh cuéntame

- Seto: este fin de semana iré a Japón a ver a mi hermano

- Leo: o que bien me alegro mucho

- Seto: si pero, el estar allá me trae malos recuerdos

- Leo: ¿te paso algo malo?

- Seto: algo así pero no me gustaría recordarlo

- Leo: ahhh ya sé si si si

- Seto: ¿Qué?

- Leo: pues para hacerte el viaje más ameno, iré contigo

- Seto: vaya, enserio te gustaría ir

- Leo: lo que sea por mi best friend

- Seto: ¿y que dirá tu novia?

- Leo: ahhh ya la convenceré jeje ya veras

- Seto: bien, entonces ve preparando tus maletas que nos vamos mañana por la noche

- Leo: que emoción, yo nunca he visitado Japón

- Seto: pues te mostrare lo mejor de Japón entonces

- Leo: si genial

Vaya jamás pensé que se ofrecería a acompañarme pero creo que es una buena idea, jamás eh llevado a algún amigo a la mansión a excepción de Atemu. Me siento en la cama y enciendo mi laptop si ahora le mandare un correo a Atemu para decirle que llegare el sábado en la mañana, seguro y estará esperándome en la mansión con Moki.

Volteo a mi lado y veo a Leo alistando su maleta, jeje si que esta emocionado supongo que al menos tener al lado a mis dos amigos y a mi hermano será más que suficiente ya que mi papá esta en otro viaje al extranjero. Aun sentía mi corazón hecho pedazos por esas palabras pero he aprendido a contenerme, ahora ya no me siento tan solo como antes.

Ll ego el otro día y asistimos a clases Leo se la paso emocionado por que llegara la noche para poder subirnos al avión, en verdad me causa gracia la manera en que actúa pareciera que estoy tratando con un niño de 6 años.

Pareciera que el día se hizo eterno pero por fin estamos en el aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a Japón, en solo unas horas estaremos allá.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Llegamos a Japón a la mañana del sábado, Leo veía con impaciencia desde la ventanilla del avión con una gran sonrisa, sin duda estaba más que feliz ya que él deseaba venir a este país, bajamos del avión minutos después y fuimos a recoger el equipaje para salir del aeropuerto donde alguien ya nos esperaba.

- Roland: joven Seto, lo estaba esperando

- Seto: muchas gracias por venir a recogernos Roland

- Roland: veo que a traído un amigo

- Seto: si, el es Leo

- Leo: jeje soy Leo mucho gusto

- Roland: igualmente joven Leo, señor el joven Mokuba espera en la mansión

- Seto: si ya vámonos

Atemu, Yugi y Joey estaban en casa de los primeros dos jugando videojuegos (gy: más bien Yugi y Joey jugaban mientras Atemu los veía).

- Atemu: bueno chicos yo voy a salir

- Yugi: ¿A dónde Atemu?

- Joey: si faraón no quieres jugar

- Atemu: no, iré a ver a alguien

- Yugi: ¿a alguien?

- Joey: si ya suelta la sopa

- Atemu: pues Kaiba viene para pasar aquí el fin de semana

- Yugi: vaya que bien, porque no vamos los tres

- Joey: y….yo no..no estoy seguro

- Yugi: vamos no creo que se moleste

- Atemu: …- _claro que no se molestara, solo lo lastimaran mas U_U-_

- Yugi: iré por un suéter

- Atemu: bien pues vamos

En la limosina de Seto

- Leo: ohhh pero que bonito coche *0*

- Seto: n_nUU gracias

- Roland: llegamos señor

- Seto: bien

- Leo: ohhh pero que casa, ¿es tu casa? *0*

- Seto: sip

- Mokuba: ¡SETOOOOOO! – Tirándole al piso con su abrazo-

- Seto: hola Moki

- Leo: hoooola pequeño hermano de Seto

- Mokuba: hola, ¿Quién eres?

- Seto: el es Leo un amigo de la universidad

- Mokuba: vaya…que bien nunca habías traído amigos

- Seto: bueno ya te contare

En casa de Yugi

- Joey: yo lo…lo siento chicos pero debí ir a….ir a trabajar si

- Atemu: bien como quieras –_menos mal, así Seto se sentirá más tranquilo_

- Yugi: entonces nos vemos luego Joey

- Joey: si, nos vemos – _no podría ni verle a la cara después de la broma que me hizo yo no se como reaccionaria al verlo_

Joey se fue directo a su casa mientras Atemu y Yugi se dirigían a la mansión Kaiba, tardaron mas o menos 20 minutos de camino.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kaiba:

- Mokuba: entonces es un amigo de la universidad

- Seto: si

- Mokuba: me sorprende mucho tu cambio hermano, se te nota mucho mas relajado, hasta estas vistiendo jeans n_n

- Leo: ¿Qué no viste siempre así?

- Mokuba: no que va, Seto siempre anda de traje, o ropa mas formal con gabardina y el cabello peinado hacia atrás

- Leo: jajajajajajaja no me lo imagino

- Seto: ¬¬*

- Mokuba: no te enojes nii-san pero es que traes jeans de mezclilla, playera deportiva, tenis converse, y te hiciste reflejos azul eléctrico en el cabello, como no quieres que la gente se sorprenda

- Seto: ok supongo que tienes razón, pero quería verme más relajado

- Leo: pues lo has conseguido

En ese momento el timbre de la mansión Kaiba sonó

- Mokuba: iré a abrir

- Leo: pensé que tu hermanito ya sabría que estabas saliendo conm…

- Seto: ni lo digas, además llevamos solo una semana

- Leo: ok yo no diré nada, pero a cambio

- Seto: ¿Qué?

- Leo: me llevaras a conocer la ciudad, mira que presentarme como tu amigo solamente – le dijo haciendo un puchero que el ceo considero como muy adorable-

- Seto: de acuerdo – _como voy a resistirme a esas expresiones U.U me manipula_

Minutos después regreso Mokuba con las visitas

- Atemu: hola Se….

- Seto: ¿pasa algo?

- Atemu: ¡¿órale pero que te hiciste?! oO

- Leo: ¿verdad que se ve genial?

- Atemu: ¿te conozco?

- Leo: oh cierto perdona soy Leonardo Reingnardth mucho gusto

- Atemu: igualmente soy Atemu Moto

- Yugi: y yo soy Yugi Moto

- Mokuba: vaya no sabía que vendrían, me sorprendí cuando los vi en la puerta

- Seto: bueno yo le avise a Atemu por correo electrónico

- Atemu: así que decidimos venir a verlo

- Yugi: es cierto dice Joey que lo disculpes por no venir

- Seto: …

- Leo: eh… que tal si salimos a comer – para cambiar el tema- _no dejare que alguien te lastime de nuevo_

- Atemu: si a mi me parece buena idea

- Mokuba: si claro

- Yugi: - _¿de que me perdí?-_

En ese momento alguien mas

entro a la mansión

- Mokuba: ¡papá!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Gozaburo: pues pensé en venir ya que Seto solo estará hoy y mañana aquí

- Seto: hola papa

- Gozaburo: oO ¿pero que te hiciste?

- Seto: ¬¬ podrían dejar de criticar mi look?

- Gozaburo: vaya y yo que pensé que no eras un adolescente normal, sabes te queda bien

- Seto: O/O gracias

- Gozaburo: que les parece si los llevo al centro comercial a comer y vemos una película

- Mokuba: si que te parece nii-san

- Seto: me parece buena idea

- Atemu: bien, pues vámonos

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban Mai, Joey, Duke y Tristán, en la casa del ultimo, simplemente platicando.

- Duke: así que el ricachón engreído esta aquí en Domino

- Joey: eso fue lo que nos dijo Atemu

- Tristán: jeje seguro y esta resentido por que le pusiste en ridículo frente a toda la escuela el dia de la graduación

- Mai: vaya me hubiera gustado ver eso

- Joey: si claro

- Mai: vamos no creo que se acuerde amor

- Joey: tienes razón

- Duke: que tal si pensamos en otra cosa o mejor que tal si vamos a comer

- Tristán: hay amor tu nunca cambiaras – le dice dándole un tierno beso en los labios-

- Duke: pero por eso me quieres

- Joey: jeje entonces salgamos a comer

En la limosina….

- Leo: vaya pero que ciudad tan grande – decía mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la limo

- Gozaburo: ¿nunca habías visitado Japón?

- Leo: no, es la primera vez que vengo

- Seto: veo que lo disfrutas mucho

- Leo: hiii – le dijo arrojándose en sus brazos y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios-

- Mokuba: ejm hay algo que debamos saber ¬/¬

- Seto: bueno tenemos una semana de estar saliendo

- Gozaburo: es una gran noticia, me alegro por ambos

- Seto: ¿no te importa?

- Gozaburo: me importa que estas bien y estable

- Leo: le aseguro que lo esta señor Kaiba, yo mismo le protegeré n_n

- Gozaburo: entonces confiare en ti

- Atemu: me parece muy bien que estés en una relación - _se ve mucho más estable así, espero que duren mucho n.n_

- Yugi: a mi también me da gusto - _pobre Joey, ahora que le voy a decir _

- Seto: mu…muchas gracias

- Roland: ya llegamos señor Kaiba

- Gozaburo: muy bien bajemos chicos

- Leo: mira, mira Seto una tienda de tecnología, iré por una cámara

- Seto: de acuerdo te esperaremos adentro

Llegaron a la entrada Gozaburo, Seto, Yugi y Atemu ya que Mokuba acompaño a Leo a conseguir una cámara. Pero no se llevaron una grata sorpresa ya que se encontraron unas personas justamente ahí.

- Yugi: hola chicos, Joey que sorpresa creí que ibas a trabajar

- Joey: a si bueno yo jeje es que bueno

- Duke: pero si tu no trabajas los sábados

- Tristán: vaya pero que sorpresa

- Mai: vaya ricachón pero que te hiciste – fue hasta entonces que todos voltearon a ver a Seto-

- Joey: - _esta más sexy de lo que ya era, ¿Qué le paso?_

- Duke: jeje se te ve bien

- Joey: si hasta pareces una persona normal – _hay no porque dije eso_

- Seto: tu cállate perro – _lo que me faltaba encontrármelo aquí para pelear de nuevo_

- Mokuba: ya regresamos

- Leo: si mira mira Seto es digital n_n – el estaba muy emocionado-

- Seto: excelente elección

- Leo: si Moki me ayudo a escogerla, así nos tomaremos muchas fotos en los lugares a los que vaya contigo – le dijo entusiasmado

- Tristán: vaya parece que hay mas amigos, como te llamas carnal?

- Leo: oh yo soy Leo y tu

- Tristán: yo soy Tristán

- Mai: vaya eres amigo de Moki

- Leo: pues eso creo jeje n_n

- Duke: vaya un niño bonito, hola lindo yo soy Duke, dime no te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo

- Leo: ah muchas gracias pero mi pareja podría enojarse n/n

- Joey: vaya ricachón desde cuando te vistes como persona normal y sales de paseo

- Seto: eso es algo que no te importa perro callejero

- Joey: vaya pero si tienes tu humor de siempre, maldito amargado no se como Mokuba te soporta

- Mokuba y Yami: - _aquí vamos de nuevo U_U_

Leo estaba en la lela viendo la fuente que estaba dentro del Centro comercial, para después corres con Seto.

- Leo: mira la fuente Seto, vamos a tomarnos una foto – le agarro de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la fuente – (gy: como verán es un chico hiperactivo u_uU)

Fue entonces que Joey se dio cuenta..

- Joey: - _pero quién diablos es ese tipo, le ha llamado a Kaiba por su nombre de pila y aparte le ha tomado de la mano, pero ahora que lo veo ese chico es muy atractivo, como no lo vi antes; cabello rojo casi marrón, ojos color miel casi como los míos, alto, delgado, prácticamente ese chico podría ser modelo profesional, pero ¿que relación tiene con Kaiba un chico que aparte de todo se ve demasiado alegre?_

- Gozaburo: bueno chicos que tal si vamos a comer como planeamos, jeje ahora somos mas

- Mokuba: si vamos a comer

Se unieron todos y fueron a donde se encontraba Seto con Leo tomándose fotos

- Atemu: chicos vamos a comer

- Leo: siii enseguida vamos

Fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida (gy: o menciono marcas por que podrían demandarme), se sentaros todos en una mesa y comenzaron a comer.

- Duke: bueno Kaiba, eh sabido del nuevo juego de tu empresa, tal vez podríamos hacer un trato

- Seto: habrá que discutirlo, pero no me parece tan mala idea

- Tristán: y que has hecho, Atemu nos dijo que vives en New York

- Seto: pues si, estoy en la universidad de New York ahí conocí a Leo

- Mai: y solo por preguntar que es el de ti para que lo hayas traído contigo

- Seto: bueno.. pues el es mi

- Leo: ¡ n_n soy su novio!

- Joey: …


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

No podía creer esas palabras, simplemente no podía, Kaiba acababa de confirmar mi más grande temor, me quede en shock viendo como mis amigos le felicitaban al igual que mi novia, es cierto yo no podría decirle nada yo tengo novia no tengo por que recriminarle por nada.

Es la primera vez que le veo sonreír sinceramente, es mas jamás pensé ver algún día una sonrisa en su rostro, se ve tan bien, pero me parte el alma saber que yo no la causo, yo no soy la causa de esa felicidad, le envidio, envidio a ese chico por tener lo que más amo, pero tampoco puedo odiarle a él, no tiene la culpa de ser un top model, ni de haberse ganado el corazón de ese ricachón engreído.

Ahora por primera vez lo veo feliz, divirtiéndose y platicando animadamente con los demás, cuando antes simplemente les ignoraba y les hacia pedazos con su mirada, mirada que ha cambiado por completo.

Salgo por fin de mi sorpresa y le felicito animadamente para que nadie note que muero por dentro, les digo que enseguida regreso y me voy al baño, necesito despejarme un momento para que las lagrimas no recorran mis mejillas, seguro y todos me preguntarían y yo no sabría que responder, tal vez a Mai le duela saberlo, no quiero hacerle daño después de todo ella esta conmigo.

- Mai: vaya ricachón parece que esto es justo lo que necesitabas

- Seto: supongo que sí, de alguna manera Leo me ha ayudado mucho

- Leo: ya ya que me van a hacer sonrojar n/n

- Seto: pero es la verdad amor – le dijo abrazándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla-

- Atemu: se les ve muy felices

- Yugi: por supuesto _– pobre Joey seguro por eso se fue_

- Gozaburo: me alegro de verte feliz nuevamente, te ha sentado muy bien esta relación

- Leo: ¿Por qué lo dicen, si yo lo veo normal?

- Tristán: pues porque él no hablaba nunca con nadie

- Duke: y siempre ofendía a todos con su superioridad

- Leo: ¿es broma?, Seto es la persona más divertida que conozco

- Mokuba: ¿mi nii-san?

- Leo: claro, el siempre me hace reír mucho y también a los demás

- Gozaburo: ¿los demás?

- Leo: claro todos nuestros amigos jeje

- Atemu: desde cuando este se junta con los demás

- Leo: vamos, si él es muy sociable miren – les dijo sacando una fotografía de su cartera que tenia a varios chicos de la universidad divirtiéndose (Seto y Leo entre ellos)

- Duke: lo veo y no lo creo

- Seto: vamos amor deja de echarme de cabeza

- Leo: pero si yo solo digo la verdad

- Seto: yo se, bueno enseguida regreso

- Leo: buuuaaaa me dejas

- Seto: no te dejo, solo voy al baño

- Atemu: no te preocupes ve, nosotros cuidamos que no te siga o no vas a Salir nunca

- Seto: ¬/¬ no me hace gracia

- Leo: n/n no tardes

Seto camino hasta el baño del restaurante, entro y pudo divisar a Joey ahí.

- Joey: vaya se te ve más alegre – le dijo tratando de romper el silencio-

- Seto: lo estoy, me siento mucho mejor ahora

- Joey: Kaiba…

- Seto: Seto…mi nombre es Seto

- Joey: Seto, tu ¿porque lo hiciste?

- Seto: ¿hacer que?

- Joey: el beso, el día de la graduación

- Seto: te lo dije ese día

- Joey: ¡vamos tu solo jugabas conmigo, no tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí!

- Seto: ¡acaso estás diciendo que yo mentía, acaso me crees capaz de jugar con algo así!

- Joey: ¡y quien no lo creería, tú te la pasabas burlándote de todos nosotros!

- Seto: ¡entonces por que crees que espere hasta el último día para decírtelo, tu me gustabas y mucho Wheeler, no tienes idea de cómo me dolieron tus palabras!

- Joey: entonces tú… ¿estás enamorado de mí?

- Seto: estaba, si

- Joey: entonces por que no… tú y yo, es decir

- Seto: quieres intentar algo ahora

- Joey: si

- Seto: lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar a una persona que me acepto desde un principio tratando de llevarse bien conmigo, Leo hizo todo para estar conmigo…

- Joey: y que fue lo que hizo si se puede saber

- Seto: me mostro muchas cosas, se gano mi amistad sin insultos ni peleas a pesar de que yo o trate muy mal cuando lo conocí, y también dejo a la persona que estaba con él, solo porque quería estar conmigo…

- Joey: el dejo a alguien?

- Seto: cuando yo lo conocí, Leo estaba saliendo con una chica que trabaja con el, su nombre era Loren, una modelo novata de la misma compañía donde trabaja Leo

- Joey: el la dejo por ti

- Seto: si, también me mostro como socializar, acercarme a las personas, y ahora a pesar de que llevo poco tiempo con el, ha logrado ganarse estar en mi corazón de alguna manera

- Joey: yo también te quiero por que no puedes entender eso

- Seto: si me hubieras querido, me habrías creído el día que te dije lo que sentía, yo no mentía….sobre nada


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

Salió del baño hacia donde estaban todos como si nada hubiera pasado, Joey llego nos momentos después fingiendo su cálida sonrisa de siempre, pasaron toda la tarde con sus amigos, Atemu platicando con Seto, Leo platicando con Gozaburo y Mokuba, y Joey observándolos atentamente caminando al lado de Mai con los demás que simplemente conversaban.

- Atemu: entonces, se van mañana

- Seto: si, solo venimos el fin de semana puesto que no tendré oportunidad de venir hasta dentro de mucho tiempo

- Atemu: ya veo, espero que te vaya bien, supongo que mañana pasaras el día con el chibi y tu novio

- Seto: si, pensaba llevarlos al parque de diversiones, a comer fuera

- Atemu: me alegro

- Leo: mira Seto

Este volteo para ver lo que le mostraba su pareja encontrándose que se trataba del atardecer que se veía por donde iban caminando.

- Leo: ¿no te parece hermoso?

- Seto: si lo es

- Mokuba: jeje

- Seto: que sucede Moki

- Mokuba: a Leo todo le parece hermoso

- Seto: si es cierto

Regresaron a la mansión alrededor de las nueve y media, Gozaburo se iría de viaje de nuevo así que salió de inmediato, deseándole a su hijo un buen viaje para el siguiente día por que ya no lo vería irse, Mokuba ya estaba cansado y se retiro a dormir, mientras Seto y Leo estaban hablando en el cuarto del ceo.

- Leo: creo que a Joey no le agrade

- Seto: eso no importa, tu eres lo más importante para mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás

- Leo: ¿estás seguro?

- Seto: si, lo estoy

- Leo: será mejor que descansemos

- Seto: si amor

Ambos durmieron en la cama del ceo, seguro el siguiente día seria agitado. Al amanecer Leo despertó a Seto casi a jalones junto con Mokuba.

- Seto: - _¿Por qué a mí? U_U_

- Mokuba: vamos nii-san ya es de día

- Leo: si Seto-chan no seas dormilón n_n

- Seto: si ya voy, ya voy

Seto los llevo al parque de diversiones donde les tuvo que comprar un montón de chucherías a cada uno: dulces, helados, muñecos extraños, mas comida chatarra, etc.… sin mencionar que lo habían hecho subirse a todos los juegos mecánicos al los que el ceo no era muy fanático pues le temía a las alturas, cosa que solo sabían Leo y Moki.

Después de varias horas, y por su propia salvación decidió llevarlos a comer lejos del parque de diversiones si no quería un colapso nervioso a causa de complacer a sus dos amores por más tiempo.

- Seto: jamás los llevare de nuevo al parque de diversiones

- Leo: pero si yo no sabía que le temes alas alturas – poniendo su más inocente cara de "yo no fui pero si fui"-

- Mokuba: ya nii-san no te enojes, además fue muy divertido –_escucharte gritar de terror XD_

- Seto: si muy divertido… ¬¬

Esa misma noche Mokuba y Roland los despedían en el aeropuerto, sabían que no los verían dentro de mucho tiempo, sin duda los extrañarían mucho, se despidieron y estos subieron al avión que los llevaría de nuevo a la cuidad de New York.

Ya dentro del avión…

- Leo: tu familia es encantadora

- Seto: solo a veces n_n

- Leo: jeje me agrada mucho tu hermanito, se ve que te quiere mucho

- Seto: si lo sé, yo también lo quiero ojala y pudiera pasar más tiempo con el

- Leo: ya verás que pronto podrás pasar todo el tiempo de mundo con Moki

- Seto: si tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo para todo muchas gracias

- Leo: ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Seto: por todo lo que has hecho por mí

- Leo: no hay nada que agradecer

En casa de Atemu y Yugi

- Yugi: es una pena que solo se quedaran el fin de semana

- Atemu: sí que lo es

- Joey: mmm…

- Yugi: vamos Joey anímate

- Joey: es que no puedo evitar sentirme tan culpable, después de todo el no mentía…fui un completo imbécil

- Atemu: si es cierto fuiste un imbécil

- Yugi: ¡Atemu!

- Atemu: lo siento pero es la verdad no tienes idea de lo mal que se sentía cuando se despidió de mi

- Joey: ¿tu lo sabías?

- Atemu: si pero ese asunto solo te concierne a ti y a Seto, así que no quise involucrarme

- Joey: ya veo, no te preocupes Yugi, el tiene razón, fue mi culpa por no haberle creído

- Yugi: Joey no te culpes, cualquiera lo hubiera creído una broma

- Joey: pero tiene razón, si era de verdad el amor que sentía debí haberle creído de cualquier forma y no haberle dicho esas palabras

- Atemu: lo mejor será dejar que las cosas se calmen, apenas a pasado un mes de eso, seguro todavía se siente mal por eso

- Joey: tienes razón, el tiene que venir a ver a Mokuba entonces podre hablar con él y tal vez resolver las cosas

- Yugi: seguro que si se calma podrás solucionar ese problema

- Atemu: - _se ven más animados, será mejor no decirles lo que me ha dicho Seto-_


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Era de mañana en la ciudad Domino, parecía un día bastante bueno recién empezaba la primavera y los estudiantes universitarios llegaban a las primeras clases de la mañana.

- Yugi: llegas temprano Joey

- Joey: sip e decidido que no puedo tener más retardos o reprobare

- Atemu: ya era hora de que te aplicaras

- Joey: por cierto Atemu

- Atemu: dime

- Joey: no has hablado con Kaiba

- Atemu: no porque lo dices

- Yugi: bueno es que se nos hace raro que no haya venido a ver al chibi, ya pasaron casi tres años

- Atemu: si que raro verdad – dijo nervioso-

- Yugi: si - no le creyó nada-

- Joey: bueno será mejor entrar, no me hacen falta más retrasos

- Yugi: si vamos

- Tristán: hola chicos

- Atemu: llegas tarde

- Tristán: lo sé mi despertador se averió

- Yugi: ¿y Duke?

- Tristán: ya debe estar en el salón

- Joey: bueno me voy, Mai me espera en la sala de audiovisuales

- Atemu: nos vemos luego

- Yugi: ¿me dirás lo que ocultas?

- Atemu: si te lo digo correrás a decírselo a Joey

- Yugi: tu sabes que él quiere ver a Kaiba

- Atemu: si lo sé pero no es algo que yo pueda arreglar, recuerda que tanto como tú eres amigo de Joey, yo lo soy de Seto y él me pidió que no dijera nada

- Yugi: pero soy tu novio deberías tenerme confianza

- Atemu: te lo diré si prometes no decir nada a nadie más

- Yugi: lo prometo

- Atemu: bien, he estado en contacto con Seto todo el tiempo

- Yugi: y por que no decías nada ¿Qué te dijo?

- Atemu: a eso voy, mira tal parece que Seto esta pensando en llevarse a Mokuba a New York a vivir con él y Leo veras…

**-Flashback-**

_- Atemu: ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Seto: sabes estoy pensando en llevarme a Mokuba conmigo cuando termine la secundaria_

_- Atemu: mmm ya veo eso quiere decir que no volverás_

_- Seto: no estoy muy seguro, ya veré que hacer_

_- Atemu: creo que el chibi si querrá irse contigo_

_- Seto: eso espero en verdad lo extraño mucho_

_- Atemu: ya verás que si_

_- Seto: por favor no menciones nada a nadie_

_- Atemu: de acuerdo_

**-fin del flashback-**

- Yugi: pero si se lo lleva Kaiba no volverá, y aparte ¿aun esta con ese chico?

- Atemu: si aun esta con el de echo ellos…

- Yugi: ¿ellos que Atemu?

- Atemu: creo que ya hable de más mi luz, no quiero que Seto se enfade conmigo

- Yugi: vamos dijiste que me tenías confianza (gy: que astuto ¬¬)

- Atemu: Seto se…se

- Yugi: ¿se que?

- Atemu: Seto se caso con él hace como un año

- Yugi: ¡QUE!

- Atemu: pues así como oíste veras recuerdas que hace un año fui a New York…

**-Flashback-**

_- Atemu: vaya esto que no me lo imaginaba tu casándote_

_- Seto: si bueno jeje ni yo lo termino de creer_

_- Atemu: y que lo digas casi me caigo de la silla cuando recibí la invitación por correo_

_- Seto: jajajaja eso supuse, pero gracias por venir a la boda_

_- Atemu: no me la perdería_

_- Leo: si muchas gracias por venir_

_- Atemu: no hay de que, espero que sean muy felices_

_- Seto: muchas gracias_

_- Atemu: y que lo digas fue toda una osadía venir sin que los demás preguntaran_

_- Seto: me lo imagino_

_- Atemu: jeje y que lo digas_

**-Fin del flashback-**

- Yugi: pero creí que quería a Joey

- Atemu: parece que Leo se gano su corazón, además no hay nada que podamos hacer más que guardar el secreto

- Yugi: pero entonces Joey ya no tiene oportunidad

- Atemu: esto es algo que no nos concierne Yugi, ellos son los que lo tienen que hablar no nosotros

- Yugi: supongo que tienes razón

- Atemu: además Joey no tiene de que quejarse pues el ocasiono todo este lio

- Yugi: si tienes razón, perdón por actuar de manera tan egoísta pero Joey es mi amigo, nunca me detuve a pensar que Kaiba es el tuyo y que solo tratas de ayudarlo como yo lo hago con Joey

- Atemu: no pasa nada pero debes prometer que no dirás nada

- Yugi: si lo prometo, pero…

- Atemu: ¿Qué pasa?

- Yugi: me duele mucho ver a Joey de esa manera ¿no debería saberlo?

- Atemu: creo que si se entera sufrirá más

- Yugi: tienes razón no le diré nada

- Atemu: además el sigue saliendo con Mai

- Yugi: si es cierto

- Atemu: vamos a clases o tendremos otro retraso

En la cuidad de New York, justamente en uno de los dormitorios de la universidad sonaba el teléfono con insistencia…

- Leo: ¿allô?

- Mokuba: hi leo-san

- Leo: hi chibi, ¿Qué pasa?

- Mokuba: pues es solo que quería hablar con mi hermano

- Leo: jeje si espera yo le aviso

- Mokuba: si gracias – escucha voces al otro lado del teléfono- _Leo: Seto-chan mi cuñis esta en el teléfono/ Seto: si ya voy no grites_

- Seto: ¿Qué sucede Moki?

- Mokuba: jeje solo quería confirmar la hora de mi vuelo

- Seto: es cierto tu avión sale en tres días a las 8:00 am en punto, no lo vayas a perder

- Mokuba: si lo se hermano

- Seto: por cierto olvidaba decirte, Roland vendrá contigo

- Mokuba: ¡¿enserio?!

- Seto: claro el también forma parte de la familia

- Mokuba: que bien y dime, ya les informaste a todos aquí

- Seto: solo a Atemu, pero seguro que ya se enteraran

- Mokuba: genial hermano entonces nos vemos en tres días

- Seto: seguro, hasta entonces

- Mokuba: adiós hermano

- Seto: adiós Moki


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Amanecía en la Cd. Domino apenas pasaban dos días después de la llamada de su nii-san, ya tenía muchas ganas de verlo pero sin duda debía despedirse de todos sus amigos y de _él, _por supuesto.

_- _Roland: ¿A dónde lo llevo Jovencito Kaiba?

- Mokuba: a casa de Yugi por favor Roland

- Roland: por supuesto

Tardaron alrededor de media hora hasta llegar hasta la casa donde se reunían todos sus amigos después de clases.

DING-DONG (gy: presupuesto bajo)

- Atemu: yo abro chicos

- Yugi: si

- Yugi: hola Chibi

- Mokuba: hola Yugi ¿puedo pasar?

- Yugi: claro, estás en tu casa

- Atemu: hola Chibi

- Joey: vaya, no te esperábamos

- Tristán: si que onda pásale

- Mokuba: jeje me da gusto verlos

- Atemu: anda ven siéntate con nosotros

- Mokuba; si claro, bueno la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo

- Joey: ¿y eso chibi?

- Mokuba: bueno chicos yo… pues vine a despedirme de ustedes

- Yugi: ¡¿cómo?!

- Tristán: si explícate peque

- Mokuba: bueno es que mañana me voy para New York con mi hermano

- Atemu: ya veo, seguro que estas ansioso de verlo

- Mokuba: si ya paso un año desde que lo vi

- Joey: ¿no han pasado tres años desde que se fue?

- Mokuba: si, pero hace un año fui a verlo n_n

- Yugi: ya veo - _entonces fue a la boda de su hermano_

- Joey: ¿entonces ya te volveremos a ver?

- Mokuba: jajajaja, como piensas eso recuerda que las oficinas principales de Kaiba Corp están aquí en Japón, seguro que mi hermano no las dejara mucho tiempo

- Atemu: entonces estaremos pendientes a cuando vengan

- Mokuba: tengan por seguro que estaré en contacto

- Yugi: me alegro después de todo sí estarán por aquí de vez en cuando

- Mokuba: por supuesto, jamás dejaría a mis amigos

- Tristán: me da mucho gusto por ti peque te extrañaremos

- Atemu: ¿a que ahora sale tu avión?

- Mokuba: a las ocho de la mañana

- Yugi: entonces te deseamos buen viaje, salúdanos a Kaiba

- Mokuba: por supuesto

- Joey: ¿ya te vas? Ta rápido

- Mokuba: si es que todavía no preparo mi equipaje y voy a despedirme de alguien mas

- Atemu: de _él _ verdad – le dijo con una sonrisa picara al pequeño Kaiba-

- Mokuba: n/n sip, bueno ya me voy chicos

- Joey: suerte chibi

- Yugi: cuídate mucho

- Mokuba: claro, prometo estar en contacto adiós

El pequeño salió de la casa-tienda y camino hacia el centro de la cuidad a un barrio un poco lejos de su casa hasta llegar a una zona residencial de casas totalmente blancas con algunos detalles azules, camino unas cuantas casas hasta llegar a una con el numero 34 en la puerta se paro frente a esta y toco el timbre.

DING-DONG

Una señora de unos 35 o 36 años con cabello verde agua y ojos azul claro le abrió la puerta y al verle le sonrió con cariño, no era la primera vez que trataba con el chibi Kaiba, le dejo pasar de inmediato y le ofreció sentarse en la sala.

- Loren: hola Moki, Noa no tarda en bajar

- Mokuba: si muchas gracias

En unos pocos minutos un chico de la edad de Mokuba bajo por la escaleras, su cabello era de un color verde muy tenue y sus ojos azules, sin duda se parecía mucho a su madre, al ver a Mokuba esperándolo le dio una cálida sonrisa y se acerco a el sentándose a su lado en el gran sillón de la sala de la casa del joven peli verde.

- Mokuba: hola

- Noa: hola, no esperaba verte hoy

- Mokuba: lo sé es que tengo que hablar contigo

- Noa: claro vamos a mi habitación

- Mokuba: si vamos

Unos momentos después se encontraban en la habitación de Noa.

- Noa: y bien, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

- Mokuba: veras es que, me voy mañana a New York

- Noa: como, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

- Mokuba; es que no quería que tu…

- Noa: ¿no querías que te dejara?

- Mokuba: si

- Noa: ¿vas a regresar?

- Mokuba: si

- Noa: entonces no veo el problema

- Mokuba: ¿seguirás conmigo?

- Noa: claro, no te dejaría por nada aunque tu hermano sea un gruñón

- Mokuba: entonces te escribiré

- Noa: claro jeje no te vayas a olvidar de mi, capaz que te encuentras otro chico mejor que yo

- Mokuba: ¡no!, tu eres el mejor no te olvidaría

- Noa: jeje lo se, solo quería asegurarme

- Mokuba: que malo

- Noa: entonces te vas mañana

- Mokuba: si

- Noa: espero que tengas buen viaje y cuando vayas a venir llámame y cuando no pues también n.n

- Mokuba: claro n/n

- Noa: entonces nos veremos luego

- Mokuba: si

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios, corto pero fue todo lo que necesitaban para demostrarse el cariño que se sentían, Mokuba regreso a la mansión Kaiba para arreglar su equipaje con ayuda de Roland, Horas después ambos se dispusieron a dormir mañana seria un día pesado.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

Era casi medio día en New York, estábamos tomando algo de café en el aeropuerto esperando a que el avión de mi hermano aterrizara aquí.

- Seto: ¿crees que si quiera verme?

- Leo: ¿pero que pregunta es esa?, claro que quiere verte

- Seto: supongo, pero que tal si no le gusta estar aquí

- Leo: vamos hasta tu sabes que no será para siempre, tus oficinas están en Japón, tarde o temprano tendrás que ir

- Seto: no quiero dejarte solo

- Leo: oye sabes que mi trabajo esta aquí, además no podre trabajar durante algunos meses y todo por tu culpa ¬¬*

- Seto: lo se lo siento, es solo que quiero que tu Moki estén siempre conmigo, vaya creo que me he vuelto muy dependiente de ustedes

- Leo: jeje pues claro porque somos lo mejor

- Seto: por supuesto que lo son

- Leo: …Seto

- Seto: y es por eso no concibo que tengas que trabajar tanto

- Leo: no trabajare durante meses y,..Seto

- Seto: solo espero que Moki se acostumbre

- Leo: …Seto

- Seto: si no, no sé que haría

- Leo: ¡SETO!

- Seto: ¿Por qué me gritas?

- Leo: ya llego Mokuba

Fue entonces que puse atención a los anuncios, si era cierto el avión de Moki acababa de aterrizar aquí en New York. Si que estoy distraído el día de hoy al menos más que de costumbre, veo que Roland y Mokuba ya están buscándonos, seguro se sorprenderán de muchas cosas, la vida de todos nosotros ha cambiado mucho y me alegro de ello, gracias a Leo y Moki ya no me la paso trabajando día y noche y también aprendí a divertirme un poco y supongo que desde ahora a dentro de unos meses la cosas cambiaran aun mas.

- Mokuba: mira Roland ahí están, ¡nii-san!

- Roland: joven Kaiba

- Seto: hola Roland, Moki

Mi hermano se aventó a mis brazos en cuanto me vio, casi creí que me tiraría al piso Leo tenía razón Moki tenía muchas ganas de verme, me alegro por eso, seremos una familia muy feliz seguramente.

- Mokuba: nii-san, te extrañe mucho

- Seto: yo también Moki

- Leo: si estábamos ansiosos de verte

- Mokuba: …Leo O.O

- Leo: ¿Qué pasa? n/n

- Mokuba: ¡¿pero que?!

- Leo: jajaja sabíamos que te sorprenderías, ¿Qué te parece?

- Mokuba: vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba pero… ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron?!

Parece que se ha sorprendido, se que debí avisarle al menos por teléfono pero no supe como reaccionaria ante la noticia, pero veo que no le ha desagradado en lo absoluto, jaja hubiera traído la cámara para captar la cara que puso Moki al ver a Leo con un vientre de ya siete meses y medio de embarazo.

- Seto: no sabíamos cómo te lo tomarías

- Leo: pero verdad que es fabuloso

- Mokuba: por supuesto que sí, me alegra mucho pero debieron avisarme

- Seto: perdona Moki

- Mokuba: por cierto Leo ¿y tu trabajo?

- Leo: no te preocupes me tomare unos cuantos meses libres por esto

- Seto: si no sabes lo que me costó convencerlo

- Mokuba: ¿a Leo o a su jefe?

- Seto: a ambos, su jefe no quería que faltara y Leo no quería dejar de trabajar

- Leo: es que yo quería que todos me vieran así

- Seto: dejemos eso para después, será mejor ir a casa

- Mokuba: es cierto ¿dónde nos quedaremos?, se supone que tu leo viven en los dormitorios de la universidad todavía

- Seto: si aun viviremos ahí durante este año, pero compremos una casa cerca del campus, seguro te gustara

- Mokuba: que bien, entonces vamos

- Leo: si vamos n.n

Salimos del aeropuerto hacia donde estaba mi auto deportivo color blanco, subimos a este y dimos una vuelta por la ciudad antes de llegar a la casa que estaba en una zona residencial bastante cara y con mucha seguridad.

Después de un par de horas llegamos a la casa; de color blanco con vidrios que se ven de tonalidad verde cuanto se ven en la luz, es de tres pisos con un garaje para dos autos, veo la cara emocionada de mi hermanito que entra a la casa a toda velocidad.

- Mokuba: genial, esta hermosa

- Leo: me alegro que te guste porque yo la escogí, tu hermano quería una más grande

- Mokuba: me imagino no sé como lo convenciste

- Leo: pues solo a medias por que también compro una mansión a las afueras de New York

- Mokuba: así es mi nii-san

- Seto: ¿entonces te gusta?

- Mokuba: es fabulosa, ¿Cuál es mi cuarto?

- Seto: el que tú quieras

- Mokuba: genial

Corrió a ver el resto de la casa y casi después de una hora viendo cada una de las habitaciones por fin se decidió por una en el tercer piso con dos ventanas con vista al parque que esta dentro de la zona justo frente a la casa.

Horas después Leo y yo tuvimos que regresar a la universidad, Leo aun tenía una clase a la ultima hora, si lo sé no debería seguir estudiando en ese estado pero me fue imposible convencerlo, ni hablar es sumamente terco cuando quiere así que lo deje en el aula que le tocaba y yo regrese al dormitorio para hacer una llamada.

En casa de Yugi era la típica reunión de todos sus amigos, veían películas, comían pizza y platicaban sobre cualquier cosa.

- Joey: …y solo por eso me saco de la clase ¿pueden creerlo?

- Atemu: sinceramente no es muy difícil de creer ¬¬U

- Duke: jajaja es cierto deberías dejar tu orgullo al menos con los profesores o nunca terminaras la carrera

- Yugi: creo que tienen razón

- Joey: que, ese tipo me odia por eso lo hace

- Atemu: no tienes remedio

RING-RING

- Atemu: ahhh yo contesto

- Atemu: ¿hola?

- Seto: que bueno que te encuentro

- Atemu: Seto que gusto ¿Qué pasa?

- Seto: veras, es que necesito que vengas para fin de año

- Atemu: pues que paso…..

- Joey: ¿con quién hablara Atemu?

- Yugi: seguramente con Kaiba

- Duke: ¿con Kaiba? Y el para que habla

- Yugi: pues no lo sé, solo se quedan en el teléfono durante horas

- Joey: ya veo

Ese neko, aun me hace estremecer el tan solo escuchar su nombre, me pregunto cómo estará y que estará haciendo ahora, lo sé es lo mismo que hago desde la preparatoria, pensar que estará haciendo a cada minuto del día creo que ya no puedo evitar pensarlo todo el tiempo, lo amo quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo, me gustaría sentirme entre sus brazos y probar otra vez esos labios que me besaron una sola vez, el tan solo pensar que yo le rechace me hace sentir la peor basura del mundo me imagino lo que debe haber sentido, aun no sé si resignarme a perderlo, yo quiero arreglar las cosas con él, no soporto no estar a su lado, sabiendo que ya tiene a alguien más y son menos las posibilidades de que regrese para volverlo a ver, creo que lo que más me dolió es que se haya asado, si se preguntaran como lo sé, bien a Yugi se le salió en una conversación, yo fingí que ya no me importaba aunque por dentro me sentí morir, una estaca mas en mi corazón, me duele saber que yo lo cause, si tan solo ese día le hubiera creído, ahora solo quiero remediarlo sin importar las consecuencias quiero a Seto Kaiba a mi lado y hare lo que sea para que sea feliz conmigo, porque Joey Wheeler nunca se rinde.

- Seto: ¿y bien que te parece Atemu?

- Atemu: wow me esperaba cualquier tipo de noticia viniendo de ti pero esto vaya creo que aun estoy en shock

- Seto: jajaja debiste ver la cara de Moki cuando vio a Leo

- Atemu: jajajaja me la imagino XD

- Seto: entonces vendrás a conocerlo cuando nazca

- Atemu: claro además ya soy el padrino oficial ¿no?

- Seto: jaja claro, así que espero que vengas a conocer a tu ahijado en tres meses

- Atemu: mientras no saque tu carácter será un bebe hermoso

- Seto: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¬¬*

- Atemu: jaja nada nada, iré a conocerlo en cuanto me avises que ya nació

- Seto: y no vayas a decir nada

- Atemu: claro, ¿es por Joey?

- Seto: no hablemos de eso

- Atemu: ambos sabemos que no lo has olvidado

- Seto: no, pero ahora tengo una familia y no voy a dejarla

- Atemu: eso lo entiendo, no diré nada

- Seto: bien entonces nos veremos en unos tres meses, si no nace antes

- Atemu: claro, estamos en contacto


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama viendo hacia el techo, acababa de terminar de hablar con Atemu por teléfono, seguro que el seria el padrino perfecto para mi hijo, aun no puedo creer siquiera que tendré uno pero me siento bien tal vez es lo que necesito para olvidarme de ti, si de ti cachorro que a pesar de todo aun estas en mi mente y aunque no quiera admitirlo también estas en mi corazón, aun no sé porque sigo amándote todavía, el por que estas en mis pensamiento aun en este momento que tengo una pareja estable y que va a darme un hijo. Me siento como basura, el tener que tratar a Leo como si fuese lo que más amo, lo admito le tengo un inmenso cariño podría decir amor pero al recordar lo que siento por ti, el se queda atrás, se que él no se merece esto ni tu tampoco, pero no puedo dejarlo ahora que tanto me necesita, se que en parte yo tuve la culpa también, tal vez me precipite pero creo que ambos nos merecemos empezar a vivir de nuevo, perdóname Joey por no haber esperado un poco más, tal vez debí darte tiempo pero no lo hice, ahora ya no hay nada que hacer más que empezar de nuevo y tratar de olvidare, aunque a veces me parezca imposible.

- Leo: ya llegue Seto-chan

- Seto: me alegra, será mejor que descanses, ni siquiera debiste ir a la última clase

- Leo: jeje tienes razón, entonces me iré a dormir

- Seto: descansa

Te vas a acostar y yo sigo pensando que hacer con mi vida, ahora ya no sé si debo dejarte o debo quedarme a tu lado, cada vez la decisión es más dura para mí, no quiero que me odies ni tampoco mi hijo, será mejor descansar por ahora, ya no quiero torturarme pensando mas.

Aun en casa de Yugi…

- Yugi: ¿Qué quería Kaiba?

- Atemu: me invito a pasar las vacaciones de fin de año allá

- Yugi: ¿y eso?

- Tristán: jeje creo que te quieren bajar al novio Yugi

- Yugi: ¡¿Qué?! Es cierto eso, ¿te gusta Kaiba?

- Atemu: ¡NO! Como se te ocurre yo no te cambiaría por nada

- Joey: y se puede saber para que te quiere allá en vacaciones

- Atemu: parece que habrá un suceso importante y quiere que esté presente

- Yugi: ya veo y ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- Atemu: no estoy seguro eso ya lo veré en unos meses cuando empiecen las vacaciones

- Joey: mmm… por cierto ¿Cómo esta?

- Atemu: parece que bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Joey: dime la verdad, ¿aun tengo oportunidad?

- Atemu: no lo sé Joey, eso el tiempo lo dirá

- Joey: entiendo, supongo que ahora he de esperar a que vuelva

- Yugi: supongo que no hay nada más que hacer

- Atemu: pues con su permiso yo me voy a descansar, supongo que seguirán con la fiesta

- Yugi: solo un rato

- Tristán: hasta luego faraón

- Duke: esperamos no hacer mucho escándalo

- Atemu: lo dudo pero gracias por la intención, nos vemos mañana

- Yugi: descansa

Quien pensaría que las cosas iban a cambiar tanto, pasaron los tres meses Atemu estaba en New York conociendo a su ahijado, paso casi dos meses con Kaiba y después regreso a Domino con sus amigos para reanudar sus estudios.

Después de eso todos perdieron contacto completamente con Kaiba, ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, Seto simplemente no contestaba llamadas ni correos y mucho menos Mokuba, algo raro pasaba o eso pensaban algunos en especial Atemu que tampoco sabía nada, y así continuo pasando el tiempo, a puros recuerdos de sus amigos distantes que parecía habérselos tragado la tierra.

Joey termino de estudiar medicina, quien lo diría tenía su propio consultorio en Domino y se compro un departamento.

Atemu trabajaba en el Buffet de Abogados de la ciudad domino y Yugi había estudiado administración de empresas haciendo más grande el negocio que le dejo su abuelo poniendo más tiendas por toda la cuidad.

Tristán se fue al extranjero con su esposa y Mai también en el extranjero trabajando en una empresa de publicidad.

Si tres años más pasaron volando, ese día se celebraba una pequeña fiesta en casa de Yugi, si su amigo rubio cumplía 27 años el día de hoy y sus amigos le festejaban como todos los años, se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Yugi platicando animadamente.

La fiesta duro casi toda la tarde, alrededor de las cinco y media todos salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad hasta llegar al parque central de la ciudad y se sentaron en el pasto a comer unos helados bajo un árbol desde donde se veía los niños corretear y jugar por todos lados.

- Yugi: verdad que fue una buena idea salir

- Joey: admito que el día esta muy bien

- Atemu: es un día hermoso

Después de terminar lo helados caminaron cerca de donde estaban los niños, cuando Joey sintió que algo choco con su pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, miro hacia donde había sido el golpe y vio un pequeño niño de unos dos o tres años junto a el, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azul intenso el niño lo miro examinándolo por completo lo que sorprendió a todos por la extraña actitud del niño.

- Joey: hola pequeño acaso te perdiste – le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡yo no soy pequeño!

- Yugi: vamos cálmate amiguito

- Atemu: pero si es…

- Mokuba: ¡Hashiba! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hashiba!

- Joey: Mokuba, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yugi: ¿conoces a este niño?

- Atemu: Mokuba este pequeño es quien creo que es?

- Mokuba: si es quien tú crees, yo lo perdí de vista por un segundo y desapareció en un instante

- Joey: esperen un momento, ¿Qué haces aquí Mokuba? ¿No estaban ustedes en New York?

- Mokuba: bueno si llegamos hace dos semanas, perdón por no avisarles

- Atemu: ¿Qué sucedió? No sabíamos nada de ustedes hace tres años

- Yugi: si que paso, y este pequeño quien es

- Mokuba: ahhh es una larga historia pero no soy quién para decirles lo que sucedió, será mejor que hablen con mi hermano

- Atemu: ¿Dónde esta Seto?

- Mokuba: esta arreglando algunas cosas en su oficina en KC, pero ya debe ir para la mansión ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

- Yugi: es una buena idea

- Joey: -_tal vez así podre hablar con Kaiba_- si por que no

- Atemu: de acuerdo vamos

Llegaron a la mansión antes de que Seto llegara y fueron a la sala a conversar un poco, pasaron casi veinte minutos cuando se escucho la puerta de la entrada donde todos pudieron ver la figura de un hombre de casi uno noventa, de jeans y playera deportiva, cabello castaño y los reflejos azul eléctrico de su cabello que llevaba desde hace algunos años, llevaba atada a su muñeca izquierda una pulsera de cuero de unos cuatro centímetros de ancho, después solo vieron esa mirada ahora cálida en esos profundos zafiros azules.

- Seto: ya llegue

- Hashiba: ¡papi!

- Joey: -¡_¿Qué dijo?!-_


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

- Hashiba: ¡papi!

- Seto: hola pequeño como te la has pasado con Mokuba

- Hashiba: bien, el tío Mokuba me llevo al parque

- Seto: me alegro

Fue entonces que Seto volteo la cabeza y vio a un grupo de personas en la sala de su mansión, Atemu fue la primera persona que vio.

- Seto: no los esperaba –dijo de lo más tranquilo-

- Atemu: pues claro que no, ni siquiera sabíamos que estabas aquí

- Seto: mmm es cierto, y tu pequeño no es tarde para que estés aquí

- Hashiba: pero no tengo sueño

- Seto: esta bien pero solo un rato mas dile a Roland que por favor te de algo de cenar

- Hashiba: sip

- Atemu: se puede saber por que no te habías comunicado

- Seto: tuve algunos problemas

- Atemu: bueno lo que importa es que ya estás aquí

Todos conversaron un poco de lo que habían hecho cuando se escucho el sonido de un celular.

- Joey: disculpen chicos, ¿bueno?...si claro….ya sabes que no…..seguro ahí estaré…..bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato….de acuerdo pero es la última vez que te cumplo un capricho ehh…..esta bien voy para allá….si yo también te quiero…ok nos vemos

- Yugi: sucede algo, ¿era Serenity?

- Joey: no, bueno yo pues verán es que me surgió un compromiso

- Atemu: muy bien

- Joey: bueno me tengo que ir chicos, nos vemos luego, bye chibi, Kaiba

- Seto: adiós

- Mokuba: ¿vendrás a visitarme luego?

- Joey: seguro, nos vemos

Joey salió de toda velocidad de la mansión Kaiba dejando a todos atónitos por el comportamiento del chico rubio sin mas todos platicaban animadamente con Mokuba y jugaban con el pequeño Hashiba, a excepción de Atemu que hablaba a solas con Seto.

- Atemu: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, tal vez los demás no se han dado cuenta pero, se te nota triste

- Seto: pues paso hace dos años y medio unos meses después de que regresaste a Domino cuando pasaste las vacaciones con nosotros

- Atemu: escucho…

- Seto: ese día dejamos a Hashiba en casa con Mokuba y Roland y fuimos a un centro comercial….

**-Flash Back-**

_Seto y Leo salían de un gran centro comercial, platicaban animadamente sobre la ropa que habían comprado para el pequeño Hashiba._

_- Leo: ¿tú crees que le guste?_

_- Seto: creo que es muy pequeño para decírnoslo_

_- Leo: jeje tienes razón, me muero por escucharle hablar_

_- Seto: creo que habrá que esperar para eso_

_Caminaban por la acera para después cruzar del otro lado de una gran avenida donde se encontraba estacionado el auto del ceo, empezaron a cruzar la avenida cuando un auto a gran velocidad no alcanzo a frenar al ir hacia ellos, justo hasta donde se encontraba el ceo que solo alcanzo a voltear a ver el carro que se avecinaba hacia él._

_- Leo: ¡SETO!_

_Leo aventó a Seto lejos del auto haciendo que este lo atropellara a él._

_- Seto: Leo…¡LEO!_

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

- Atemu: entonces el…

- Seto: murió al siguiente día, las heridas fueron demasiado grave – dijo, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos primero con sollozos y después con un llanto sonoro

- Atemu: perdóname, jamás debí haberlo mencionado

Atemu le abrazo para reconfortarlo un poco, sabia lo doloroso que era para él y lo mucho que seguro habrían sufrido cuando eso paso.

Después de unas horas los chicos regresaron a su casa dejando solos a los hermanos Kaiba ya que Hashiba se había ido a dormir un poco antes de que los muchachos se fueran.

- Mokuba: ¿te sientes bien hermano?

- Seto: si estoy bien, solo necesito descansar

- Mokuba: hablaste con Atemu

- Seto: si

- Mokuba: ya veo, entonces descansa Loren te espera mañana en su consultorio

- Seto: si, tu también ya duérmete

- Mokuba: bien hasta mañana

- Seto: descansa

En la habitación del chibi este se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

- Mokuba: si perdón por no avisarte que llegue hace unas semanas, mi hermano no estaba muy bien

- Noa: no te preocupes, pero te he extrañado mucho

- Mokuba: yo también, espero verte mañana

- Noa: dalo por hecho

- Mokuba: entonces te buscare en tu casa mañana

- Noa: bien, aquí estaré será mejor que me vaya a dormir

- Mokuba: yo también, nos vemos

- Noa: adiós

Después de colgar el pequeño chibi marco otro número en su celular.

- Atemu: hola Moki, esperaba que me hablaras

- Mokuba: lo sé, dime ¿Cómo lo viste?

- Atemu: muy mal creo que debe ir de nuevo con Loren

- Mokuba: si ya hable con ella y convencía mi hermano de que vaya mañana

- Atemu: me preocupa que recaiga mucho más fuerte, se nota que no esta bien

- Mokuba: lo sé, y lo que pasa es que se rehúsa a seguir con el medicamento

- Atemu: si se lo que es pero habrá que dárselo por la fuerza o esa enfermedad acabara con el

- Mokuba: si lo sé, me preocupa mucho que lo vuelva a intentar

- Atemu: han sido ya muchas veces

- Mokuba: si, es por eso que me preocupa aun mas, también por Hashiba

- Atemu: entonces llámame mañana después de que vayan con Loren

- Mokuba: bien te mantendré informado

- Atemu: bien, entonces nos vemos luego


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14

Era la tarde del siguiente día y el chico rubio se encontraba en un café cerca del parque central, tomando un capuchino y un pastel al igual que su acompañante, menor que el tal vez unos cuatro o cinco años, casi de su misma estatura, de tez muy blanca, cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja de color negro azulado al igual que sus ojos grandes y cálidos detrás de unos anteojos (gy: si este personaje también es mío n.n).

- Joey: entonces por eso tu actitud

- Harvey: si perdona, no te había dicho nada pero ya se cumplen más de dos años

- Joey: te entiendo, debe ser difícil, perdona te hice recordar algo doloroso para ti

- Harvey: no te preocupes, tarde o temprano tendré que superarlo no queda de otra

- Joey: no te preocupes yo estoy contigo – se acerco a él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- Harvey: gracias, no tendrías por que preocuparte por mí, después de todo nuestra relación es algo superficial

- Joey: lo sé pero quien dice que después llegue a ser algo mas, habrá que esperar

- Harvey: si

- Joey: es cierto hable con un amigo en la mañana y le prometí ir a visitarlo ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

- Harvey: pero tus amigos aun no me conocen, no quiero causarte problemas

- Joey: no eres ningún problema, además te aseguro que les agradaras a todos

- Harvey: de acuerdo

Continuaron hablando durante largo rato, mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, más especifico en el consultorio de la Dra. Loren Barchetti R. la psiquiatra más reconocida en la Cd. Domino, se encontraban Seto y Mokuba Kaiba detrás del escritorio de la doctora esperando que se les atendiera.

- Loren: hola corazón creí que no vendrías

- Seto: yo también

- Mokuba: hermano, ahhh bueno te lo dejo Loren

- Loren: no te preocupes Seto y yo hablaremos mucho el día de hoy n.n (gy: a los que no se hayan dado cuenta todavía, si Loren también es uno de mis personajes)

- Mokuba: bueno entonces nos vemos luego

- Loren: adiós Moki

- Seto: ¿y de que se supone que hablaremos?

- Loren: de lo que necesites hablar Seto, además Mokuba me dijo que no has seguido con el tratamiento y sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es, te estás arriesgando mucho

- Seto: ya te lo dije, no necesito el medicamento

- Loren: eres muy terco, mira eso lo discutiremos después, supe que tuviste una recaída muy fuerte, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

- Seto: no pero sé que terminaremos hablando de eso de cualquier manera

- Loren: muy bien antes que nada necesito saber cómo empezó todo esto y como sucedió la recaída

- Seto: ¿me pides que te hable de Leo?

- Loren: efectivamente, necesito saber cómo se conocieron, como se enamoraron, como era tu relación con él, porque te casaste y sobre todo porque…

- Seto: tú ya sabes cómo lo conocí conoces como fue nuestra relación para que quieres que me ponga a relatar lo que ya sabes Loren ¬¬*

- Loren: porque necesito saber que es lo que hizo que recayeras, necesito escuchar tu parte de la historia, como te sentías y lo que pensabas, sino esto no sirve de nada

- Seto: bien te contare todo de nuevo, empezó el día que llegue a la universidad en New York….

**-Flash Back-**

_Estaba sentado en la cama del dormitorio que desgraciadamente me tocaba compartir con un desconocido me encontraba desempacando algunas cosas cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, fue entonces que vi un chico pelirrojo de ojos ámbar y una cálida sonrisa que de alguna manera me molesto en especial cuando trato de hablarme._

_- Leo: hola mi nombre es Leo Reingnardth, mucho gusto_

_Simplemente su sonrisa me fastidiaba no podía evitarlo me traía malos recuerdos._

_- Seto: no me interesa solo déjame en paz_

_- Leo: vamos amigo no te enojes apenas si me estoy presentando_

_- Seto: ya te lo he dicho no me interesa conocerte_

_- Leo: de acuerdo pero vamos quita esa cara de amargado que por eso la gente no se te acerca_

_Ahora comprendo que el sujeto no me dejaría en paz, vaya que sí es molesto supongo que tendré que seguirle el juego._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

- Seto: bueno prácticamente las primeras dos semanas me la pase insultándolo o simplemente ignorándolo

- Loren: si Leo me dijo eso, bien dime cuando fue que te empezaste a fijar en el

- Seto: bien pues más o menos la tercera semana comenzábamos a entendernos y me convenció de que lo llevara a su trabajo un día que estaba lloviendo…

**-Flash Back-**

_Era un día lluvioso definitivamente horrible como odio estar encerrado, veo que mi compañero se acerca a mi seguro querrá algo._

_- Leo: Seto-chan puedo pedirte un favor_

_- Seto: no, y no me llames así_

_- Leo: vamos si llego me despedirán_

_- Seto: deberías avisar que no puedes ir y ya_

_- Leo: vamos Seto-chan acabo de firmar contrato para modelar la temporada de verano y debo tomarme las fotos hoy_

_- Seto: ahhhhhh porque no te llevas mi auto_

_- Leo: jeje porque no se manejar_

_- Seto: bien vamos_

_- Leo: ¡arigato Seto-chan!_

_Se ha colgado de mi cuello de nuevo, en fin lo hace todo el tiempo, bueno llegamos a la agencia de modelaje, entramos y puedo distinguir a una chica muy hermosa de cabellos color castaño claro y ojos miel, noto que le abraza y le besa con afecto, siento como si me estuvieran quitando algo importante siento ¿celos? Ahora lo comprendo._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

- Seto: fue entonces que me di cuenta que sentía cierta atracción hacia Leo

- Loren: ya veo

- Seto: días después de eso Leo termino con su novia

- Loren: ¿te dijo por que?

- Seto: si….

**-Flash Back-**

_Era un día soleado me senté a comer algo en uno de los jardines de la universidad mientras veo a la gente pasar cuando reconocí una cabellera pelirroja que se sentó a mi lado, esta algo raro, nervioso tal vez._

_- Seto: ¿que te pasa?_

_-Leo: sabes termine con mi novia_

_- Seto: ¿y eso?_

_- Leo: me gusta alguien más, no quería seguirle mintiendo diciéndole que la quería_

_- Seto: supongo que es lo mejor, ¿Quién es esa persona? – En ese momento sentí que hervía en celos, ¿Quién sería esa persona?_

_- Leo: bueno… yo _

_- Seto: ¿no quieres decirme?_

_- Leo: es que…me da pena decírtelo_

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

- Seto: ese día Leo se me declaro y empezamos a salir

- Loren: mmm, ya veo dime cual fue la cualidad que hizo que te fijaras en Leo

- Seto: el que siempre estaba alegre, siempre sonreía y siempre me trato como una persona normal a pesar de que se entero de lo que tengo

- Loren: entiendo, creo que eso es todo por hoy Seto, te parece si regresas la próxima semana

- Seto: ya que

- Loren: bien nos vemos entonces, espero que sigas la medicación como lo he indicado

- Seto: ahhh no molestes con eso

- Loren: no molesto, si vuelves a hacer lo de la ultima vez tendré que internarte

- Seto: bien pero ya me voy

- Loren: nos vemos en una semana

- Seto: si ya se

Después de que Seto salió del consultorio Loren tomo el teléfono para hablar con el pequeño Kaiba.

- Mokuba: hola Loren, ¿ya salió mi hermano?

- Loren: si Moki creo que se cómo podemos ayudarlo, pero necesito saber algunas cosas que tu hermano no me dirá

- Mokuba: ¿sobre que?, tal vez yo pueda ayudar

- Loren: necesito hablar sobre el chico que le gustaba antes de que se fuera a New York

- Mokuba: bien te contare lo que necesites saber iré mañana cuando mi hermano se vaya a la empresa

- Loren: bien, te veré mañana y otro favor

- Mokuba: si dime

- Loren: mantén a tu hermano vigilado, no quiero que le vaya a pasar algo

- Mokuba: bien lo hare adiós


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

Hablando por teléfono…

- Atemu: ¿Cómo esta Seto?

- Mokuba: parece que por el momento esta bien pero hay algo que debo hacer

- Atemu: ¿a que te refieres?

- Mokuba: estuve hablando con Loren y creo que encontramos la manera de hacer que mi hermano se recupere un poco

- Atemu: que bien, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Mokuba: bueno no es sencillo necesito hablar con Joey, el vendrá a visitarme hoy, Loren también vendrá

- Atemu: en ese caso voy para allá, por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

- Mokuba: fue a la oficina

- Atemu: ¿no debías vigilarlo?

- Mokuba: esta con Hashiba así que estoy seguro de que no pasara nada

- Atemu: bien en ese caso, nos vemos en un rato

- Mokuba: bien te esperamos

En otra parte de la ciudad dos muchachos platicaban….

- Joey: vamos, te aseguro que le agradaras a mis amigos

- Harvey: gomene Joey, pero le prometí a alguien que lo visitaría hoy

- Joey: ¿un familiar?

- Harvey: si por eso no puedo acompañarte, será en otra ocasión

- Joey: entonces vas con tu familia

- Harvey: si con mi sobrino, pero primero debo hacer otras cosas iré mas tarde

- Joey: jeje bueno espero que te diviertas

- Harvey: lo mismo tu, nos vemos mañana

- Joey: adiós

Después de despedirse, el rubio cachorro emprendió camino hacia la mansión Kaiba para visitar al chibi que tanto le insistió en que fuera a visitarlo, dentro de un rato se encontraba en la puerta de la gran mansión.

_- _Mokuba: ¡hola Joey! pasa

- Joey: hola chibi perdona la tardanza

- Mokuba: no hay problema mi hermano aun no llega

- Joey: ¿?

- Mokuba: Atemu, Loren y yo te estábamos esperando

- Joey: ¿Loren?

- Mokuba: te explicare adentro, anda vamos

- Joey: bien n.n

Dentro de la mansión justamente en la sala Joey pudo ver a Atemu platicar con una señora de unos treinta y cinco años, de cabellos color plata y ojos negro azulado.

- Atemu: te esperábamos Joey

- Loren: mucho gusto en conocerte, he oído mucho de ti

- Joey: mucho gusto

- Mokuba: déjenme presentarlos Joey ella es la Doctora Loren Barchetti, Loren él es…

- Loren: Joseph Wheeler no es así

- Joey: si disculpe, ¿usted me conoce?

- Loren: solo de palabra Joey, ¿puedo llamarte así?

- Joey: si claro

- Mokuba: Joey la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras es que, debo pedirte un favor

- Joey: que sucede, ¿estás enfermo chibi?

- Atemu: el no Joey, pero Seto si

- Joey: pero…¡que le paso!

- Loren: tranquilo Joey, el esta bien…ahora

- Joey: no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene Seto?

- Mokuba: Joey alguna vez pensaste que reacción tendría mi hermano cuando le rechazaste

- Joey: claro seguramente no le tomaría importancia y me dejaría en paz

- Mokuba: bueno tal es que mi hermano no es como todos creen

- Joey: ¿a que te refieres?

- Mokuba: veras, un tres años antes de entrar a la preparatoria mi hermano era un chico muy alivianado que le gustaba divertirse, fue cuando mi padre decidió que Seto se encargaría de KC

- Joey: ¿Qué intentas decirme chibi?

- Mokuba: meses después de que Seto empezó a ocuparse de dicho cargo empezó a estresarse demasiado aunque jamás creímos que eso tendría muchas consecuencias

- Loren: te diré, como el cambio de vida que tuvo fue demasiado que no pudo controlarlo

- Joey: ¿Qué tiene?

- Loren: bien eso le provoco que Seto contrajera una enfermedad llamada maniaco-depresivo de trastorno bipolar

- Joey: quiere decir que Seto…

- Loren: esta enfermedad por lo más dura un año de tratamiento, pero Seto fue un caso muy especial puesto que se negó a la medicación, veras Joey las personas como Seto cambian su estado de ánimo muy radicalmente, desde tener el autoestima demasiado alto a tenerlo demasiado bajo y a veces hasta pueden actuar hiperactivamente para pasar a estar fatigados todo el tiempo (gy: aclaro que esta enfermedad si existe no es invento mío y es muy común)

- Joey: yo… no tenía idea

- Loren: no es todo, la carga emocional que Seto carga es demasiado fuerte que le hace llegar a los extremos

- Joey: ¿extremos?

- Mokuba: Joey mi hermano ha intentado suicidarse numerosas veces

- Joey: …- _imposible, porque no me dijeron eso antes, seguro estaba vulnerable aquel día, pobre Seto_

No noto que las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

- Mokuba: Joey, no llores

- Joey: perdona chibi es solo que…

- Loren: lo que paso aquel día no fue tu culpa, fue de Seto por no tomar el medicamento

- Joey: ¿pero en que puedo ayudar?

- Loren: como Seto se rehúsa a la medicación se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo reaccionar

- Joey: ¿Cómo?

- Loren: después de tantas platicas que he tenido con Seto logre averiguar que las peleas contigo de alguna manera lo relajaban un poco del estrés

- Joey: quiere decir que yo…

- Loren: creo que deberías intentar retar a Seto como lo hacías en la preparatoria

- Joey: parece que podría funcionar, hare lo que sea por el

- Mokuba: muchas gracias Joey

- Seto: ¿de que hablan?

- Mokuba: pues veras nii-san, Joey esta haciendo reparaciones a su departamento y como no tenia donde quedarse pues le ofrecí que viviera con nosotros por un tiempo

- Joey: espero que…que no te moleste

- Seto: si mi hermano te invito puedes quedarte, y tu Loren ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Loren: vine a saludar al pequeño Hashiba

- Hashiba: hooolaaaa! Hace mucho que no venias a visitarme

Fue entonces que se escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, una persona entro detrás de Roland, un chico de cabello negro azulado largo amarrado en una coleta baja y anteojos.

- Loren: que bueno que llegas

- Hashiba: tiiiooo que bueno que viniste

- Harvey: lo prometí ¿no?, hola Seto- dijo con un tono más serio

- Seto: hola Harvey

- Joey: ¡¿Harvey?!

- Harvey: ¡¿Joey?!


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16

- Joey: muy bien ahora si no entiendo nada, ¿Harvey, eres familiar de Seto?

- Harvey: de este tipo?! No, es familia política claro, si se le puede llamar así

- Seto: ¿de dónde se conocen ustedes dos?

- Loren: lo mismo quiero saber yo

- Joey: somos compañeros de trabajo

- Harvey: además de que llevamos un tipo de relación

- Atemu: esperen, Joey ¿estás saliendo con este chico?

- Joey: pues se podría decir que si

- Loren: ¿se podría decir?

- Harvey: nuestra relación es algo solo superficial, nada de compromisos

- Seto: lo que me faltaba, iré al despacho a terminar mi trabajo

- Hashiba: ¿puedo ir contigo papi?

- Seto: si anda

- Loren: bien creo que necesito una explicación de tu parte Harvey

- Joey: … ¿?

- Harvey: no se que tipo de explicación

- Joey: ¿podrían decirme que sucede?

- Loren: bien Joey será mejor que te sientes, veras Harvey es primo de Leo

- Joey: ya veo así que por eso es tío de Hashiba, pero lo que no entiendo es por que le pides explicaciones si tu solo eres la doctora de Seto

- Loren: pues veras Joey Harvey es mi hijo mayor, Leo es hijo de mi hermano por consiguiente es mi sobrino

- Joey: no ps esta bien claro… .

- Atemu: hay algo que no me queda claro, y es la actitud de Harvey con Seto parece que no se llevan bien

- Loren: en lo absoluto, Seto y Harvey nunca se han llevado bien pero a mi hijo le agrada ver a su sobrino y por eso le soporta, él le tenía mucho afecto a Leo y de alguna manera culpa a Seto por su muerte

- Atemu: ya veo

- Joey: yo lo siento, de haber sabido jamás me habría involucrado con el

- Loren: no te preocupes el esta bien ya sé como es, lo que me preocupa ahora es Seto ¿nos ayudaras Joey?

- Joey: claro, yo hare lo que sea para que él se recupere

- Mokuba: muchas gracias Joey

- Joey: no hay de que chibi, pero tu hermano ni siquiera querrá hablar conmigo

- Mokuba: ya verás que cambiara

- Loren: sabemos que Seto es muy testarudo, lo que necesita es aceptar que necesita el medicamento y alimentarse un poco mejor para que este no lo tenga sedado, así se podrá recuperar en unos cuantos meses

- Mokuba: sabemos que es difícil, pero te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta

- Atemu: yo también intentare hablar con Seto

- Joey: bien chicos manos a la obra

- Mokuba: bien le dije a mi hermano que te quedarías una semana

- Joey: bien entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo

Día 1 Lunes 7:00 am comedor de la mansión Kaiba…

Seto se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa tratando de comer su saludable desayuno igual al de todos los días junto con su hermano menor y el pequeño Hashiba….

- Joey: ¡BUENOS DIAS!

- Mokuba: hola Joey como dormiste

- Joey: bien gracias, vaya Seto eso es todo lo que comerás?

- Seto: si

- Joey: vaya con razón estas así

- Seto: ¿Qué dices?... ¬¬*

- Joey: que comes muy poco toma – le pone un hot cake en su plato

- Seto: yo no como eso

- Joey: no seas amargado a ver – toma un pedazo del dichoso pan con un tenedor y lo introduce en la boca del ceo- toma, verdad que esta delicioso… n.n

- Seto:… ¬/¬******* - _inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala cuenta hasta diez Seto tranquilízate _

Mokuba solo podía mirar tratando de aguantar la risa por el intento de su rubio amigo para su hermano comiera un poco mejor y el intento del ceo por esconder sonrojo mesclado con furia que le había causado el cachorro rubio.

- Seto: me voy

- Hashiba: ¿no te gusta el hot cake papi?

- Seto: no mucho, vamos te llevare a la oficina conmigo, y Joey

- Joey: si dime… n_nU

- Seto: no vuelvas a hacer eso… ¬¬*****

Sale hacia su oficina…

Día 2 Martes 2:30 pm oficinas KC…

- Melissa: lo siento el señor Kaiba esta ocupado

- Joey: usted no entiende debo darle algo importante

- Melissa: joven ya le dije muchas veces que esta muy ocupado

- Joey: bien lo esperare aquí con usted

- Melissa: …u_uU…muy bien déjeme hablar con él a ver si puede recibirle

- Joey: gracias… n.n –_por fin llevo casi una hora aquí con la secretaria_

- Melissa: -después de unos minutos en la oficina del ceo- dice que pase pero le advierto que esta ocupado

- Joey: muchas gracias

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el ceo y el pequeño Hashiba que corría por todas partes con un avión de juguete…

- Seto: ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado

- Joey: si bueno vine a darte esto – saca una lonchera

- Seto: una lonchera…. ¬¬U

- Joey: no es solo una lonchera es tu comida y no me voy hasta que te la acabes

- Seto: …¬¬**** - _solo estará una semana, solo una semana Seto cálmate no le partas la cara_

- Joey: y esto también – saca un pequeño botecito naranja con tapita blanca que contenía unas cuantas pastillas- me dijeron que tienes que tomarlas n_n

- Seto: ¡¿Qué te crees, mi mamá?!

- Joey: vamos tu hermano esta preocupado por ti

- Seto: él sabe que estoy bien ahora lárgate

- Joey: vamos no vas a desperdiciar la comida que hicimos Moki y yo para ti ¿o sí? Moki se decepcionara mucho

- Seto: - _maldición esta acabando con mi paciencia- _de acuerdo comeré ok pero ya vete

- Joey: te dije que no me iría hasta que acabaras de comer…

- Seto: …¬¬****

Los demás días no fueron muy diferentes…

Día 6 Sábado 8:00 pm mansión Kaiba

- Seto: …suficiente

Se ve a Seto arrastrando las maletas de Joey hacia la entrada…

- Mokuba: nii-san no puedes echarlo

- Seto: por que no, es mi casa

- Mokuba: nii-san…¬¬U

- Seto: ya no lo soporto, me da de desayunar, me lleva la comida a la oficina, me da de cenar cuando regreso, me hace tomar el maldito medicamento y esta agotando mi paciencia

- Mokuba: ¿y es que acaso no te gustan las atenciones de Joey?...¬¬

- Seto: no… no es eso es solo que, no quiero enamorarme de él como antes

- Mokuba: nii-san deberías darle la oportunidad a Joey, yo sé que no te lastimara

- Seto: yo no lo sé Moki

- Mokuba: mira yo llevare dentro las maletas de Joey ok, porque no te vas a dormir

- Seto: no estaré en el despacho haciendo el trabajo que me quedo pendiente por que Joey llego a quitarme el tiempo a la hora de la comida

- Mokuba: h-hi n_nU

En el despacho Seto estaba sentado tras su escritorio revisando unos papeles o al menos eso intentaba…

…_.POV'S SETO…._

_Muy bien ahora no se que hacer, no quiero escuchar palabras como las que me dijo en el baile, no quiero amarlo más, pero ¿Por qué no puedo evitarlo?, ¿Por qué sigue en mi mente?, ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan bien el tenerlo cerca de mi?, aun no puedo comprender que me sucede, justamente esto era lo que trataba de evitar, y ahora….que hago, tal vez Moki tenga razón y deba darme una oportunidad de estar con él, pero ¿Qué pensara él?, tal vez solo lo hace por Mokuba, ya no sé si lo nuestro podría funcionar tal vez solo debo dejar que las cosas pasen y decirle de nuevo lo que siento por él…_

…_. FIN POV'S SETO…._

Estira su mano hacia uno de los cajones y saca de uno de ellos una pequeña caja, al abrirla observa aquel objeto, un dragón negro de ojos rojos y un dragón blanco de ojos azules entrelazados hachos de plata con piedras en los ojos y una cadena del mismo material, un objeto que había permanecido todos esos años completamente intacto aun esperando estar en el cuello de la persona para la que fue hecho.

- Seto: solo tengo hasta mañana para dárselo…


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17

Era la noche del sábado y Joey llegaba a la mansión Kaiba…

- Joey: ya llegue

- Mokuba: que bueno que llegas Joey es hora de cenar mi hermano ya esta en el comedor

- Joey: ¿en contra de su voluntad?

- Mokuba: jeje ya sabes cómo es, pero no rezongo tanto

- Joey: vaya ese ya es un avance ¿no?

- Mokuba: es que tiene una razón muy especial…n.n

- Joey: ¿?

- Mokuba: bueno vamos a cenar Joey antes que mi hermano se desespere y se valla

- Joey: si vamos

En el comedor

- Seto: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

- Mokuba: jeje es que estaba platicando con Joey

- Joey: bueno vamos a cenar n.n

- Seto: bien ¡Hashiba ven a cenar!

- Hashiba: hiii

El pequeño baja corriendo por las escaleras…

- Hashiba: que bien vamos a cenar n.n

- Seto: n.n

Después de la dichosa cena…

- Seto: es hora de dormir Hashiba

- Hashiba: hi hasta mañana

- Mokuba: yo lo llevare a su cuarto

- Seto: gracias

- Joey: la servidumbre ya esta descansando, te ayudare a recoger la mesa

- Seto: u/u gracias

Ambos recogieron la mesa en poco tiempo y se dispusieron a subir, era extraño no habían peleado en el tiempo que habían estado juntos, iban subiendo las escaleras cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras se echaban una mirada ocasionalmente.

- Joey: -_no puedo creerlo, ya paso la semana y no le dije nada u_u, y ahora que me voy mañana y no sé si logre enamorarlo de nuevo y no modo de preguntarle-_

- Seto: - _mmm… ¿y si se lo digo ahora?, no que tal si ya no siente nada u.u no quiero que me repita esas palabras, esperare un poco mas-_

Día 7 Domingo 10:00 am mansión Kaiba

- Mokuba: ¿vas a salir Joey?

- Joey: si hay algo que debo arreglar y creo que no puede esperar mas

- Mokuba: ¿?

- Joey: esta bien, llegare por la tarde y me iré en la noche a mi casa

- Mokuba: pero aun no le dices nada a mi hermano

- Joey: si pero una semana fue el trato

- Mokuba: yo lo convenceré Joey

- Joey: bien dile que necesito unos días más y ya veremos en la noche que pasa ok

- Mokuba: muy bien que te vaya

Unas horas después en un parque cercano Joey se encontraba con Harvey para poder aclarar su situación.

- Joey: lamento la tardanza

- Harvey: no hay problema, ¿Qué pasa?

- Joey: yo, quiero que….

- Harvey: romper lo que tenemos verdad

- Joey: lo siento en verdad que no quiero que te sientas mal

- Harvey: no te preocupes lo imagine en cuanto vi como miraste a Seto

- Joey: lo siento

- Harvey: no lo sientas, tenía que pasar, solo quiero pedirte un favor

- Joey: claro ¿Qué es? – noto que se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo- c-claro

- Harvey: gracias

Esa noche en la mansión Kaiba…

- Mokuba: le dije a Joey que hablaría contigo

- Seto: esta bien Moki, llevare a Hashiba a jugar en su habitación, avísame a la hora de la cena

- Mokuba: ok hermano

- Seto: - _aun tengo algo de tiempo, se lo diré lo antes posible, tal vez esta noche después del a cena- _


	18. Chapter 18

Cap. 18

Los jadeos se escuchaban por la habitación, dos cuerpos excitados sobre una cama matrimonial de un departamento tratando de arrebatarse la ropa mientras la puesta de sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación.

Ya desnudos y llenos de pasión se comían a besos y caricias fogosas, el cuerpo del mayor encima del otro, devorándolo con energía, propiciando caricias excitantes al cuerpo de su acompañante que gemía de placer bajo su cuerpo.

Continuaron por unos minutos con ese vibrante coqueteo hasta que el mayor se poso entre las piernas del otro metiendo su miembro en este, que dejando ver las gotas de sal que emergían de sus ojos por unos instantes, se abrazaba a su amante.

Se escuchaban gemidos por ambas partes, continuando con aquella danza de placer y despedida. Se besaban con pasión, esta sería la última vez, pero también la mejor sesión de sexo desenfrenado que tendrían, al terminar solo se escucho un susurro de uno de ellos "_gracias por todo"_

En la mansión Kaiba había una conversación interesante entre los dos hermanos…

- Mokuba: ¿entonces se lo dirás?

- Seto: aun no lo sé Moki

- Mokuba; pero Seto

- Mokuba: pero hermano…

- Seto: entiende Mokuba, yo ya no se que hacer

- Mokuba: creo que deberías confiar en ti mismo como antes

- Seto: es difícil, me es muy difícil Moki las cosas han cambiado mucho

- Mokuba: lo sé, pero confió en ti

- Hashiba: papi vamos al jardín a jugar

- Seto: pero si ya esta oscuro será mejor jugar mañana

- Hashiba: pero…

- Seto: ah no nada de peros, además ya casi es hora de cenar anda

- Mokuba: los espero abajo

- Hashiba: si, ahora bajamos tío Moki

Veinte minutos después…

- Joey: ya llegue

- Mokuba: hola Joey te esperábamos para cenar, ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Joey: o/o pues por ahí

- Mokuba: ¬¬

- Joey: vamos ya deben estar en el comedor

Cenaron con tranquilidad como siempre, bueno jeje no como siempre esta vez las cosas marcharían un poco diferentes…

- Seto: -_muy bien Seto, aquí vas, todo o nada- _J-Joey

- Joey: - _O/O me llamo Joey, diablos que lindo suena cuando sale de su boca, diablos Wheeler deja de pensar locuras quiere decirte algo contesta!- _s-si dime

- Seto: hay algo que debo decirte, es i-importante

- Mokuba: - _definitivamente mi hermano no esta hecho para las declaraciones u.u-_

- Joey: ¿q-que vas a decirme Kaiba?

- Seto: Seto…dime solo Seto, bueno lo que… lo que quiero decirte es yo…

- Joey: ahhh, - solo ve como Joey se para de la mesa y empieza a correr- ahhh caliente, caliente, caliente

Seto voltea hacia donde estaba sentado Joey viendo que Hashiba había derramado su leche caliente sobre los pantalones del rubio que aun corría desesperado alrededor de la mesa.

- Hashiba: g-gomene no m fije n.n - _¬¬* no te acercaras a mi padre –_

- Joey: - ya más calmado- jeje no te preocupes fue un pequeño accidente - _niño del demonio Seto iba a decirme algo u.u- _

- Mokuba: será mejor ir a dormir

- Seto: estoy de acuerdo – _no le dije nada -_

_-_Hashiba: papi ¿puedo dormir contigo?

- Seto: claro vamos

Seto cargo a su pequeño que miraba hacia atrás mientras Joey observaba como subían por las escaleras, fue cuando el rubio vio que el pequeño niño le saco la lengua y le hizo una mala mueca… ahora tenía algo más que hacer antes de poder estar con su amado neko.


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 19

Era un hermoso amanecer, la luz del sol entra por la ventana, seguramente ya son como las diez es hora de levantarme apenas es lunes, hoy no iré a trabajar, le he prometido al chibi quedarme con él y de paso a que me ayude con su hermano.

Voy hacia el baño para poder tomar una ducha, me visto rápidamente encontrando me con Mokuba que ya me esperaba desde ya hace un rato.

- Mokuba: ¿Cómo dormiste Joey?

- Joey: jeje no muy bien que digamos

- Mokuba: es por lo que paso ayer con Hashiba verdad

- Joey: te diste cuenta

- Mokuba: si, además lo conozco bien, es un pillo de primera

- Joey: si, pero capte el mensaje, no dejara que me acerque a Seto

- Mokuba: jeje Joey tiene cuatro años, lo aceptara

- Joey: lo dudo la mayoría de los niños exigen mucha atención, y creo que cree que le arrebatare a su padre, es obvio que no me quiera cerca

- Mokuba: lo sé pero tarde o temprano te aceptara, o bien puedes ganarte su cariño poco a poco

- Joey: ya veremos que pasa, por ahora solo quiero saber que es lo que siente tu hermano por mi, si no, el que me gane al niño será en vano

- Mokuba: jeje no te preocupes, eso ya esta mi hermano te quiere te lo aseguro, solo que se siente algo inseguro de si mismo todavía

- Joey: entonces yo me encargare de hacerlo sentir más seguro

- Mokuba: bien, mira que te parece si salimos todos a pasear, podemos ver una película o algo

- Joey: bien es un hecho, pero, como convencemos a tu hermano

- Mokuba: eso es muy fácil, déjamelo a mí

- Joey: bien

En KC el ceo revisaba unos papeles con su pequeño sentado sobre sus piernas, le había insistido ir con él al trabajo, últimamente ya no le dejaba solo ni un momento lo que era un poco extraño en su pequeño.

Ya no se que hacer, quiero estar con mi hermoso cachorro, pero no quiero equivocarme de nuevo, que tal si no es la persona indicada para Hashiba ni para mí, pero el deseo de estar a su lado cada vez se vuelve mucho más fuerte, no sé que haría sin él.

Volteo a ver la ciudad por los enormes ventanales de mi oficina, gente despreocupada que camina por las calles hacia ningún lugar, de alguna manera todo lo que me ha pasado en estos años ha cambiado mi manera de ver la vida, también la manera de verme a mí mismo, el conocer a Leo, el tener a Hashiba a mi lado, el tener a Joey mucho más cerca de mi son cosas que se han vuelto especiales de un momento a otro, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo ni preocupando a aquellos que están a mi lado ahora, quiero estar con mi hermano, con mi hijo y con mi hermoso cachorro de ojos melados.

- Joey: eso se llama estafa chibi

- Mokuba: mmm… no si es por una buena causa jeje, ya verás que funcionara

- Joey: bien a ver si entendí tu te vas con Hashiba y yo con…

- Mokuba: correcto, lo distraeré lo suficiente para una tarde, pero debes apresurarte y aclarar las cosas

- Joey: u/u ok

- Mokuba: ya verás que todo sale bien

La hora en que el ceo llegaría a casa se acercaba, faltaban unos minutos para que el magnate de los negocios cruzara la puerta de su gran mansión para encontrarse con ellos, Joey estaba más nervioso que nunca, y Mokuba solo le veía caminar de un lado a otro mientras conversaban en la habitación del chibi.

- Joey: ¿en verdad funcionara?

- Mokuba: claro, solo déjalo en mis manos, mañana mismo te haces pareja de mi hermano

- Joey: no lo repitas, me pongo nervioso n/n

Por fin la hora más esperada durante ese día, se escuchaba el motor de la lujosa limosina negra que transportaba al ceo de los ojos azules, vieron desde la ventana como se bajaba del ya mencionado transporte con toda la elegancia que siempre había simbolizado, pero con un extraño detalle, aquel par de zafiros desafiantes tenían un brillo especial, uno nunca antes visto y una ligera sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro mientras su pequeño le seguía dentro de la casa.

Joey y Mokuba llegaron a la sala a esperar a Seto, haciendo como si nada pasase platicaban de trivialidades, hasta que el dragón de ojos azules abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban ellos, solo para entrar con ese brillo especial que se notaria a kilómetros de distancia.

- Hashiba: tío Moki ya llegamos!

- Mokuba: hola pequeño, ¿Cómo les fue?

- Seto: igual que siempre

- Joey: hola Seto

- Seto: h-hola

- Mokuba: porque no se quedan aquí con nosotros un rato, aun falta rato para ir a cenar

- Seto: claro, Hashiba deja encimarte en tu tío

- Mokuba: jeje no importa, por cierto hermano, mañana es tu día de descanso verdad

- Seto: me vas a pedir algo, ¿verdad?

- Mokuba: bueno la verdad es que mañana inauguramos el nuevo parque de diversiones de la KC, y pensé…

- Seto: Moki, sabes que yo nunca voy a esos eventos, por eso te deje a cargo a ti

- Mokuba: anda Seto, a Hashiba le gustaría ir ¿no?

- Hashiba: siiiiii, anda papi vamos

- Joey: anda Seto, te divertirás un rato y el pequeño quiere ir

- Seto: muy bien, iremos – _ me atraparon de nuevo y yo que odio los juegos mecánicos-_

- Mokuba: - _jeje todo saldrá muy bien mientras Seto no quede traumado en los juegos mecánicos -_


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20

Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana cuando un pequeño pelirrojo ojiazul saltaba en la cama de su padre con el fin de que este despertara, Mokuba les observaba desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa por la actitud tan graciosa de su hermano al taparse la cara con las sabanas cuando el pequeño corrió la cortina dejando entrar los rayos del sol sobre el rostro de su padre.

- Hashiba: ¡vamos papi levántate, iremos al parque de diversiones!

- Mokuba: jajajajaja anda hermano, Joey y yo te esperaremos abajo para desayunar antes de irnos

- Seto: mhg… - _yo no quiero ir T^T-_

Mokuba salió de la habitación del ceo tras la cortante respuesta de su hermano que solo dejaba ver sus ojos azules asomándose por la sabana.

- Hashiba: anda papi, pareces un niño – le decía mientras saltaba en su cama

- Seto: -_es igualito a su "mamá"-_ , ya voy

- Hashiba: siii n.n

- Seto: bien, bien pero ya deja de saltar

- Hashiba: bueno te esperare con el tío Moki, pero no te tardes

- Seto: bien anda

A veces me pregunto si Leo estará dentro de este pequeño, se la pasa haciendo travesuras todo el día, aunque hay que admitir que también tiene su carácter Kaiba, a veces que no se cómo lidiar con él, a veces siento que yo solo no soy capaz de criarlo adecuadamente como debería, pero luego le veo a mi lado y es como si él me diera el ánimo necesario, sin duda criar a este pequeño es más trabajo que la compañía.

Camino hacia mi armario y saco un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera tipo sport color blanco, mojo algo mi cabello peinándolo hacia un lado haciendo que parte de este caga sobre mi rostro, aun conservo los reflejos azul eléctrico de cuando estaba en la universidad, me apresuro y bajo hacia el comedor donde podía percibir la alegre platica de Joey y Mokuba y aun pequeño comiendo una ensalada de frutas, un vaso de leche y galletas de chocolate con mantequilla.

El ceo deja ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al ver a las tres personas que más ama ahí en la mesa platicando y comiendo animadamente, llega a su lugar de siempre (la cabecera de la mesa) y se sienta para empezar con su desayuno.

Salimos de la casa casi media hora después, Hashiba jugando con Mokuba mientras Joey y yo los seguíamos algunos metros atrás mirándolos con gracia.

Hashiba: tío Moki vamos a la casa de los espejos

Mokuba: claro vamos, Seto por que no das una vuelta con Joey

Seto: o/o….ok

Joey: n/n los veremos en un rato

Hashiba: anda tío vamos

Mokuba: claro vamos

Joey tomo la mano de Seto para llevarlo a dar una vuelta sin darse cuenta del sonrojo del ojiazul que iba a su lado.

Joey: bien, ¿a que te quieres subir Seto?

Seto: bueno, la verdad es que no me gustan mucho los juegos mecánicos

Joey: o_o ¿Qué no es tuyo el parque?

Seto: etto… si bueno esta idea la tuve cuando recién me dieron la empresa yo era muy chico todavía y me gustaban este tipo de cosas

Joey: ohhh ya veo, bien entonces yo elegiré el juego

Seto: m-muy bien

En la casa de los espejos un pequeño corría de un lado a otro viendo su reflejo en los distintos espejos que distorsionaban la imagen mientras su tío corría tras el tratando de no perderlo de vista, cuando de repente paro justa en la salida de dicha casa.

Mokuba: que pasa, ¿no quieres ir a otro juego?

Hashiba: tío Moki, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Mokuba: si claro ¿Qué pasa?

Hashiba: ¿Joey me quiere quitar a mi papá?

Mokuba vio hacia la salida de la casa justo en una mesa que estaba cerca de ahí y vio a Seto y Joey tomando un helado platicando animadamente.

Mokuba: Hashi, Joey quiere mucho a tu papá

Hashiba: ¿Qué tal si mi papá lo prefiere y se olvida de mi?

Mokuba: tu papá te ama Hashi y jamás se olvidaría de ti por mucho que el también quiera a Joey

Hashiba: es que… yo no quiero que mi papá se olvide de mi y se vaya con Joey

Mokuba: sabes, Joey también te quiere mucho a ti y jamás te alejaría de tu papá, además yo se que quieres ver a tu papi feliz ¿o no?

Hashiba: si Joey se queda con nosotros ¿papá va a ser más feliz?

Mokuba: si eso creo, así que no debes estar triste

Hashiba: ¿entonces debemos dejarlos solos?

Mokuba: si creo que hay cosas que tienen que aclarar

Hashiba: bueno, entonces podemos ir a los otros juegos

Mokuba: claro vamos

Joey: y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Seto: pues… ¿por que no eliges tu?

Joey: mm… muy bien vamos

Después de subir a la montaña rusa, la casa del terror entre otros muchos juegos que divertían al rubio, el pobre ojiazul estaba más que traumado por todas las emociones de ese día.

Joey: ¿estás bien?, no sabía que no te agradaban las alturas debiste decírmelo

Seto: eso fue lo que intente decirte ¬_¬

Joey: l-lo siento mucho Seto enserio n_nU

Seto: no importa, anda que quieres hacer ahora

Joey: pues ya es tarde Mokuba y Hashiba nos buscaran

Seto: supongo que todavía queda tiempo de un juego más elige

Joey: enserio *0*

Seto: claro porque no – _ya nada puede ser peor que los juegos anteriores -_

Seto noto que Joey se notaba pensativo dirigiendo su vista hacia un punto especifico del parque, volteo a ver de que se trataba y vio la enorme noria (o rueda de la fortuna) completamente iluminada, seguro que no se la había mencionado tras la confesión de que le temía alas alturas.

Seto: ¿quieres subir a la noria?

Joey: si pero…

Seto: no te preocupes, anda vemos

Vio de reojo como los ojos mieles de su cachorro brillaron en el instante, subieron a la noria cuando ya se había ocultado el sol por completo, las luces de la cuidad se veían desde lo alto de la noria dando una vista impresionante que Joey admiraba sin perder detalle, mientras que el dragón ojiazul contemplaba la hermosa sonrisa y ese par de ojos melados que brillaban como nunca antes.

Cuando Joey sintió la mirada azulada sobre si volteo hacia el perdiéndose en ese par de zafiros de hielo que parecían desprender calidez y cariño en ese momento.

Joey: Seto…

Seto: Joey yo… te amo

La distancia entre ellos era casi nula hasta que sus labios por fin se juntaron en un tierno y cálido beso…


	21. Chapter 21

Cap. 21

Sus rostros se separaron unos centímetros perdiéndose en los ojos que había delante de cada uno cuando la noria se detuvo para bajar a sus pasajeros.

Seto: yo… lo siento

Joey: no lo sientas, yo también te amo Seto

Bajaron de la noria y escucharon las voces de aquellos de los que por un momento ya se habían olvidado que venían con ellos.

Hashiba: ¡papi!

Seto: jeje como te la has pasado con tu tío Moki

Hashiba: bien, el tío Moki me compro muchos dulces, y juguetes y me llevo a muchos juegos mecánicos

Mokuba: si nos divertimos mucho, ¿y que hay de ustedes?

Ambos voltearon a verse con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y decidieron continuar caminando hacia la limosina que ya los esperaba fuera del parque.

Dentro de la limosina todo era silencio, aquel que ya empezaba a tornarse incomodo, el ceo apartaba los mechones anaranjados de su pequeño que se había dormido sobre sus piernas, Joey miraba hacia afuera por la ventana y Mokuba les observaba tratando de averiguar algún enigma.

Mokuba: acaso no van a decir nada… ¬¬U

Joey: sobre que…

Seto: u/u

Ronald: llegamos a la mansión joven Kaiba

Seto: - _por fin - _gracias Ronald, vamos

Mokuba: si, anda Joey

Joey: si ya voy

Seto: llevare a Hashiba a su habitación, ustedes ya váyanse a dormir

Mokuba: bien, buenas noches hermano, Joey

Joey: buenas noches chibi, buenas noches Seto

En la habitación del pequeño Hashiba el ceo estaba sentado junto al pequeño que descansaba a su lado cuando despertó lentamente viendo ese par de ojos azules gemelos a los suyos.

Hashiba: papi

Seto: es tarde, debes descansar

Hashiba: papi, te puedo preguntar algo

Seto: claro, que sucede

Hashiba: ¿vas a olvidarte de mí cuando estés con Joey?

Seto: no, como puedes pensar eso eres lo mas importante de mi vida y jamás voy a olvidarme de ti sin importar cuánto quiera a Joey

Hashiba: ¿Joey será mi mamá?

Seto: o/o bueno algo así

Hashiba: ¿y Joey me quiere a mi también?

Seto: por supuesto

Hashiba: ¿y voy a tener más hermanitos? *0*

Seto: Ha- Hashiba por que no dormimos ya es tarde u/u - _no creo poder responder a mas preguntas T^T- _

Hashiba: esta bien papi n.n

EL ceo por fin había logrado dormir al pequeño pelirrojo que no paraba de hacer preguntas. Camino por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación que era ocupada por Joey, toco la puerta un par de veces escuchando pasos acercarse a esta.

Joey: Seto, creí que ya estabas dormido

Seto: no, intentaba dormir a Hashiba

Joey: ya veo, supongo que debemos hablar

Seto: justamente por eso estoy aquí

Joey: entonces vamos a sentarnos

Seto: si

Ambos se sentaron en la cama ocupada por Joey desde hace algún tiempo y guardaron silencio por un momento sin saber por dónde empezar la ya ansiada conversación.

Seto: Joey yo, necesito saber si tu estas dispuesto a estar conmigo y Hashiba

Joey: yo haría lo que fuera por estar contigo Seto, no quiero perderte de nuevo

Seto: ¿podrías aceptar a Hashiba como tu hijo?

Joey: ¡por supuesto, nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia contigo!

Seto rio por el entusiasmo de su cachorro, atrayéndolo hacia si posesivamente para besarlo con pasión y acariciar su cuerpo.

Joey: S-Seto yo…

Seto: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres que…

Joey: no es eso yo…es que

Seto: ¿Qué?

Joey: me da pena que me veas u/u

Seto: no te preocupes, ya se te quitara

Le dijo en un susurro al oído haciendo que su rubio se sonrojara notoriamente comenzando a lamer su cuello desabrochando su camisa para besar cada rincón de ese delicioso cuerpo que se entregaba ahora a sus deseos.

Joey: ah… Seto

Seto: ¿Qué pasa cachorro?

Joey: no pares… por favor

Seto: no te preocupes…no lo hare

Despojo lentamente al rubio de sus pantalones junto con el bóxer haciendo que este se pusiera mas rojo que una manzana sacando una pequeña risa por parte del ojiazul ante la actitud tan graciosa de su cachorro, llevo a su boca el ya excitado miembro de su amante quien gemía de placer.

Joey: ahhh… S-Seto basta…me voy a correr

Ante estas palabras el ojiazul aumento el ritmo que tenía hasta que el rubio se descargo completamente dentro de su boca, para después subir a robarle un beso que lo dejo sin aliento por un momento.

Seto: lo que sigue será un poco doloroso, ¿quieres que continúe?

Joey: s-si Seto

No pudo decir más pues dos dedos irrumpieron su boca, los lamio lentamente para luego sacarlos de su boca y sustituirlos por los labios de su amante mientras esta introducía un dedo en su entrada.

Joey: ahg…

Seto: ¿te lastime?

Joey: estoy bien…continua

El dolor lentamente desapareció al tercer dedo dentro de el que pronto fueron sacados de su interior por el miembro excitado del castaño.

Lo introdujo lentamente hasta llegar a meterlo por completo esperando un momento a que su cachorro se acostumbrara a la intromisión, hasta que sintió que este empezó a moverse contra el indicando le que continuara, el ojiazul empezó a embestirlo con algo de delicadeza viendo la reacción de su amante y acercándose a besarle.

Joey: Seto…mas…más rápido onegai

Seto: claro cachorro

Los gemidos salían de ambos amantes completamente entregados el uno al otro hasta que se unieron en un beso al sentir llegar el orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos descansaban uno al lado del otro mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

Seto: ¿crees que seremos una hermosa familia, Joey?

Joey: seguro que lo seremos Seto

Seto: te amo cachorro

Joey: yo también te amo mi dragón de ojos azules


	22. Chapter 22

Cap. 22

El sol apenas salía y el ceo ya se encontraba en su querida empresa, últimamente el trabajo era demasiado para una sola persona por lo que Mokuba también tuvo que hacerse cargo de alguna cosas para ayudar a su hermano con la carga excesiva de trabajo que tenían de un tiempo para acá.

Mokuba: ¿terminaste de leer todos los contratos hermano?

Seto: no, ¿a quién se le ocurrió contratar más gente en esta época del año?

Mokuba: ehh a ti hermano

Seto: ya veo, porque me dejaste

Mokuba: intente decirte lo del nuevo proyecto pero no me escuchaste

Seto: muy bien tu encárgate de tu área yo veré como termino esto

Mokuba: por cierto tenemos junta en una hora

Seto: o_o ¿con quién?

Mokuba: ¡ ¿lo olvidaste?! Es la junta con los rusos que quieren firmar contrato para vender tu nuevo proyecto

Seto: lo siento, no estoy pensando bien últimamente, prepárate para la junta te veré en una hora

Mokuba: si hermano, intenta tranquilizarte

Seto: si, claro –_como si pudiera relajarme ahora, la semana ah sido muy dura en especial en casa u.u-_

**-Flash Back-**

En el comedor de la mansión Kaiba…

Seto: ¡¿te encuentras bien Joey?!

Se ve a Joey en el piso con algunos platos de hot cakes a su lado y encima de él y un charco de leche a su lado.

Joey: si estoy bien solo me resbale – _este niño me odia T^T_

Hashiba: lo siento tire la leche sin querer – _si creyó que lo iba a aceptar solo así se equivoco ¬¬_

Mokuba:

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Seto: -_será un reto hacer que Hashiba y Joey se entiendan u.u mientras tanto solo me queda seguir con mi trabajo-_

Joey se encontraba en su consultorio en el hospital General de Pediatría aun con algunos pacientes que llegaban y otros que permanecían en el hospital por unos días, sin duda no le iba nada mal, la paga era muy buena y pronto tomaría sus ansiadas vacaciones para poder estar con su querido dragón toda la semana siguiente.

Era hora de su descanso y se paseaba por los jardines del hospital para dirigirse a la cafetería donde vio a uno de los enfermero, aquel al que le había roto el corazón hacia algunas semanas atrás, sabía que no lo demostraba pero se sentía mal por haberlo rechazado después de ayudarle tanto, aquel chico lo vio acercarse y le saludo como si nada hubiese ocurrido…tal eso era lo mejor.

Harvey: has salido tarde a comer, ¿muchos pacientes?

Joey: bastantes, pero no me quejo ¿Cómo te va?

Harvey: nada mal, me agradan los niños y a ti ¿Cómo te va con Kaiba?

Joey: no creí que quisieras hablar de eso

Harvey: esta bien algún día encontrare a la persona indicada para mí, así que no te preocupes yo estoy bien, ¿Cómo te trata él?

Joey: muy bien ha sido una semana difícil pero Seto siempre trata de animarme

Harvey: es lógico, mi sobrinito es muy celoso tardara en acostumbrase a que estés ahí

Joey: aun así no quiero que eso me separe de Seto, no importa lo que tenga que hacer pero me ganare el cariño de ese pequeño Kaiba

Harvey: así se habla ya verás que tarde o temprano te aceptara

Joey: es cierto tu mamá es la psiquiatra de Seto ¿verdad?

Harvey: si, ¿Por qué?

Joey: me gustaría hablar con ella, veras, es que Seto esta algo presionado últimamente y no quiero que eso le pueda afectar, me gustaría poder hacer algo por el…pero no se que

Harvey: te aseguro que encontraras la manera de ayudarlo

Joey: si tienes razón algo se me ocurrirá

Harvey: bueno yo debo volver al trabajo, nos vemos luego

Joey: claro adiós

En la sala de juntas en KC el ceo "escuchaba" a los rusos y su plan de trabajo, cuando la verdad no tenía ganas ni de ir a trabajar ese día, Mokuba a su lado escuchaba atentamente pues sabía que su hermano no ponía el mínimo interés en el tema por andar en la luna pensando quien sabe que cosas.

Fueros casi tres horas en la sala de juntas tomando notas, comparando puntos de vista, viendo graficas, porcentajes y muchas cosas más que habría que revisar después, ni hablar la junta era aburrida, tanto que solo la ignoro durante casi todo el tiempo hasta que al final los rusos se despidieron con una frase que tendría al ceo con más problemas y seguro un gran dolor de cabeza.

"_lo esperamos en Rusia la próxima semana para firmar el contrato"._

Ahora si tenía una gran migraña, lo único que quería era regresar a su mansión para ver a su hijo y a su amado cachorro dorado.

Pasaron las horas y por fin podría irse a casa, subió a la limosina junto con Roland y minutos después llegaron a la mansión donde un pequeño hacia la tarea de su primer año de primaria, y a Joey viendo la televisión en la sala junto con Mokuba que había llegado hacia apenas unos minutos antes que el ceo.

Mokuba: hermano, creí que llegarías más tarde

Seto: yo también pero ya no podía más u.u

Joey: ¿te sientes bien Seto?

Seto: si no te preocupes cachorro solo necesito descansar

Joey: en ese caso será mejor ir a dormir temprano en verdad te ves cansado

Mokuba: si mejor vamos a dormir

Después de que Seto logro dormir al pequeño pelirrojo que no dejaba de platicar las mil cosas que había hecho durante el día regreso a la habitación que ahora compartía con su amado Joey. Se acostaron quedando dormidos uno al lado del otro…sin duda la siguiente semana no seria faci.


	23. Chapter 23

Cap. 23

La mañana del sábado, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana haciendo que abriera sus ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación, se sentó en la cama tratando de averiguar dónde estaba su hermoso cachorro dorado cuando escucho la puerta abrirse dejando ver al chico rubio que sostenía una charola con dos platos de fruta, pan tostado y dos vasos con jugo de naranja.

Joey: creí que no despertarías neko n_n

Seto: ¿Qué hora es?

Joey: las once y media

Seto: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?

Joey: estabas muy cansado lo necesitabas además es sábado puedes quedarte en casa o no

Seto: supongo que no estaría mal quedarme hoy u.u

Joey: si será mejor que descanses, Mokuba y Hashiba salieron al centro comercial

Seto: ya veo, bien cachorro supongo que desayunaras conmigo

Joey: sip por eso traje hasta aquí el desayuno, hoy tienes que relajarte

Seto: de acuerdo pero solo serán algunas horas al rato debo terminar algunos asuntos

Joey: - _ni con ese agotamiento dejara de trabajar, espero que no le pase nada - _de acuerdo

Pasaron algunas horas juntos pero era inevitable que el ceo terminara en su estudio tecleando en su computadora todo lo que le faltaba, según el aun tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer para andar tomando descansos así nada mas, claro que ahora le era más difícil trabajar con su pequeño junto a él jugando video juegos a todo volumen en la pantalla de plasma que había puesto en su estudio para entretener al pequeño pelirrojo ojiazul mientras él trabajaba.

Seto: Hashiba ¿podrías bajar el volumen? debo hacer una llamada

Hashiba: si papá

Seto: buenas tardes soy Seto Kaiba, por favor comuníqueme con el licenciado Sergey Pávlovich

- Si un momento por favor-

Sergey: Kaiba que bueno escucharte supongo que es por el contrato

Seto: justamente Pávlovich ¿Cuándo debo llegar?

Sergey: jajaja note que no prestabas mucha atención a la reunión pero veo que realmente estabas perdido, te esperaremos en nuestras oficinas de Rusia el martes a primera hora

Seto: mhg esta bien ahí estaré

Sergey: hasta entonces mi querido Kaiba

Seto: adiós

Hashiba: ¿ya puedo subir el volumen?

Seto: si Hashi, pero ya jugaste todo el día prepárate para la cena

Hashiba: si

Mokuba: ya es hora de cenar hermano

Seto: ya vamos

La cena paso entre platicas entre Mokuba y Seto y una gran batalla de miradas entre Hashiba y Joey.

Seto: es hora de dormir

Mokuba: bien que descansen

Seto: Mokuba, por favor lleva a Hashiba a su habitación

Mokuba: si hermano, vamos Hashi

Hashiba: hasta mañana

Seto: vamos Joey

Joey: si

Ya en la habitación del ceo ambos descansaban en los brazos del otro cuando la voz de Kaiba desapareció el silencio.

Seto: Joey debo decirte algo

Joey: ¿Qué pasa Seto?

Seto: la semana que tendrás de vacaciones… no podre pasarla contigo

Joey: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Seto: tendré que r a Rusia

Joey: entiendo, pero dime que es lo que te ha tenido preocupado todo el día

Seto: no puedo llevar a Hashiba conmigo

Joey: Mokuba puede cuidarlo ¿no?

Seto: Mokuba tendrá que ir conmigo, no sé quien pueda cuidar de Hashi

Joey: ese no es problema

Seto: ¿Cómo que no es problema?, ¿Qué voy hacer?

Joey: yo lo cuidare…

Seto: o_o eh Joey tal vez pienses que no lo he notado pero sé que tu Hashiba no se llevan bien

Joey: lo se, pero de alguna manera me ganare el cariño de ese niño y creo que si tu no vas a estar algunos días tal vez pueda pasar toda la semana con el

Seto: Joey no sé si sea buena idea, aunque Hashiba siempre este alegre tiene todo mi carácter, hasta yo sé que no te será nada fácil

Joey: anda Seto no pierdo nada con intentarlo

Seto: muy bien cachorro…


	24. Chapter 24

Cap. 24

Estamos en el aeropuerto, el vuelo sale en unos 20 minutos, llevo en brazos a mi pequeño mientras que Joey me sigue de cerca platicando con Mokuba, que más quisiera yo no tener que irme pero esta vez no puede escapar del trabajo, aun tengo mis dudas de que Joey pueda solo con Hashiba se que no le será nada fácil competir con los celos de un niño de cinco años, aun así el fue quien tomo la decisión de quedarse con él a pesar de las consecuencias, solo espero que sepa lo que hace.

Ha llegado la hora de despedirse y tomar el avión que me llevara a Rusia me despido de mi pequeño y me acerco a mi cachorro dorado para darle un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

Joey: cuídate mucho neko

Seto: lo mismo digo cachorro, no seré el único que tenga una semana pesada

Joey: lo se

Mokuba: bueno nosotros nos vamos

Hashiba: ¿volverán pronto papi?

Seto: por supuesto pequeño solo será una semana, por favor pórtate bien con Joey

Hashiba: mhg… - a lo que solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación-

Seto: anda no le des muchos problemas

Joey: nos vemos en una semana

Subimos al avión y solté un suspiro de resignación a lo que mi hermano volteo a verme divertido…

Mokuba: mmm... ¿Que tantas travesuras podrá hacer mi sobrinito en una semana?

Seto: no lo sé, pero Joey no tendrá una semana fácil u.u

Mokuba: ¿Por qué no le pediste a Harvey que se encargara de él?

Seto: no me agrada u.u*

Mokuba: es porque estuvo saliendo con Joey ¿verdad?

Seto: no solo es eso, la verdad es que me siento culpable

Mokuba: sabemos que Harvey le tenía un gran afecto a Leo, pero no fue tu culpa

Seto: ese rencor que me tiene no es desde la muerte de Leo Mokuba, es de mucho antes

Mokuba: o.ó?

Seto: la primera vez que fui a visitar la casa de Leo, Harvey estaba ahí, fue donde me di cuenta que me miraba de manera muy extraña

Mokuba: ¿de manera extraña?, seguramente por que Leo era su primo favorito, le quería mucho y quería protegerlo de ti nii-san

Seto: no solo quería protegerlo de mi Mokuba, el amor que le tenía Harvey a Leo iba mucho más allá de un lao familiar…

Mokuba: …eso significa que Harvey estaba…

Seto: cuando se entero de la razón de muerte de Leo su rencor hacia mi creció, supongo que no podría ir y pedirle favores nada mas así después de arrebatarle al ser que mas amaba

Mokuba: …Seto

Afuera del aeropuerto ya dentro de la limosina que Roland conducía, el habiente era bastante tenso, estaba sentado enfrente del pequeño pelirrojo que le dedicaba una mirada 100% Kaiba, sin duda ese niño se parecía mucho a su padre, pero Joey Wheeler no iba a perder su oportunidad de entablar un lazo familiar con aquel pequeño de cinco años.

Joey: etto… ¿te gustaría hacer algo cuando lleguemos Hashi-chan? – _vamos Joey, solo tienes una semana a solas con él, no lo eches s perder-_

Hashiba: mmm… una película – _ así o más evidente que lo que trata de hacer es quedar bien- _

Joey: que gran idea, ¿Qué película quieres ver?

Hashiba: Kung Fu Panda, Wall-e, Buscando a Nemo y Ratatouille - _ni siquiera mi papá las termina de ver porque cree que son tontas, ¿tu podrás Joey? _

Joey: ok

En el cuarto de Hashiba…

Joey: sugoiii! *0* - viendo las películas

Hashiba: - _ este tipo en verdad es raro- _

Joey:¿te parece ir a dormir ahora?

Hashiba: a hi

Joey espero a que e l pequeño se pusiera el pijama para arroparlo con las cobijas.

Joey: buenas noches

Hashiba: mhg…

Joey: bueno descansa vendré en la mañana y te llevare al colegio

Hashiba: como quieras, apaga la luz cuando salgas

Joey: bien –_ pero si tiene el mismo carácter que Seto, bueno solo debo tener algo de paciencia-_

El avión aterrizaba en Rusia, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y se podían ver las estrellas, ambos hermanos Kaiba caminaban hacia la salida donde un vehículo de las oficinas de KC en Rusia ya les esperaba.

Mokuba: ¿crees que tardemos toda la semana en esto?

Seto: aunque demoremos menos de lo planeado Sergey nos hará quedarnos u.u

Mokuba: cierto y yo que no me quería demorar u.u

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana cuando Joey despertaba sobre la cama de su amado neko, aspirando su aroma para sentirle con él en ese momento, hasta que sintió algo pegajoso en las piernas y quito las cobijas para saber que era, encontrándose con una sustancia verde fosforescente que le quito las ganas de descubrir que era.

Joey: -_mocoso del demonio, ¿a que hora habrá hecho esto? u.u*** _

**-Flash Back-**

_Roland: llegamos a la mansión_

_Joey: bien, Hashiba ¿Dónde están las películas que quieres ver?_

_Hashiba: en la sala de proyección de mi tío Mokuba, bajas por las escaleras al lugar donde guarda todos sus DVD y están ordenadas en orden alfabético_

_Joey: muy bien iré a buscarlas y las llevare a tu cuarto_

_Hashiba: yo iré por aperitivos n_n_

_Joey en la sala de proyección…_

_Joey: diablos, Mokuba tiene demasiadas películas_

_Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas…y desde afuera_

_Hashiba: bien así tardara un poco más en salir_

_En la cocina…._

_Cleo: hola jovencito Kaiba, aquí están los aperitivos que me pidió, y también el caramelo liquido_

_Hashiba: gracias Cleo, bueno voy a mi cuarto _

_Cleo: no es nada jovencito Kaiba, si necesita otra cosa no dude en llamarme_

_Hashiba: lo hare gracias_

_En su cuarto…_

_Hashiba: vaya y yo que creía que los tres juegos de química no me servirían de nada…_

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Joey: sabía que no debía dejarlo solo …..y apenas va un día


	25. Chapter 25

Cap. 25

Se paró de la cama para tomar la tan necesitada ducha para quitarse la cosa pegajosa de las piernas, se metió a la regadera. El agua corría por su cuerpo quitando la sustancia verdosa con facilidad, después de algunos minutos logro limpiarse por completo saliendo del baño para cambiarse rápidamente para dejar a Hashiba al colegio.

Joey: buenos días pequeño

Le dijo al pequeño Kaiba que se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos al sentir la luz en sus ojos.

Hashiba: ¿Qué hora es?

Joey: las siete y media, debo llevarte al colegio

Hashiba: como quieras

Joey: iré por el desayuno, cámbiate mientras ok

Hashiba: si claro u.u

Después de algunos minutos ambos se encontraban desayunando en la cocina, todo completamente en silencio.

Joey: vamos, te llevare en mi auto

Hashiba: podrías matarnos ¬¬

Joey: vamos, no manejo tan mal, anda o llegaras tarde

Hashiba: si - _prefiero llegar tarde, pero en una pieza _

Una vez que logro subir al pequeño Kaiba al auto bajo la velocidad a la que estaba acostumbrado a ir, algo debía admitir y eso era que el manejaba a muy alta velocidad y por eso el niño no se quería subir al auto, una vez afuera del colegio le dejo ahí para regresar a la mansión Kaiba y tal vez pedir un par de consejos.

Ring- Ring

Yami: ¿hola?

Joey: hola Yami soy Joey

Yami: vaya creí que estarías muy ocupado ahora

Joey: y que lo digas, necesito ayuda tu ahijadito me trae mal de ojo

Yami: jajajaja vamos Joey tu trabajas con niños y no puedes con el que seguramente será tu hijo

Joey: lo sé, soy un fraude

Yami: te ayudaría pero Yugi me pidió que me quedara en la tienda hoy

Joey: esta bien, gracias de todas formas

Yami: aunque hay alguien mas que te podría ayudar

Joey: ¿Quién?

Yami; enserio no adivinas, hermano trabaja contigo

Joey: ¿Harvey?

Yami: ¿Quién más?, el es el que más tiempo pasa con el niño aparte de Seto y Mokuba

Joey: si pero no lo veré esta semana Yami, estoy de vacaciones

Yami: a la mitad del año o.O

Joey: pedí estas vacaciones para pasar tiempo con Seto, pero las cosas no salieron como planeaba

Yami: eso veo, pues vamos no tenias asuntos pendientes

Joey: supongo que iré al trabajo uno de estos días por el papeleo dudo que pase algo grave como para tener que ir digo no soy internista ni algo así, solo pediatra

Yami: bueno Joey te dejo, Yugi me llama

Joey: claro, gracias

Yami: no hay de que pero si en peque te pasa de listo no dudes en ponerlo en su lugar o te agarrara la medida muy pronto

Joey: tienes razón, tengo que hacerle ver que yo soy el adulto aquí y yo pongo las reglas

Yami: en efecto, te deseo suerte

Joey: si, gracias por el consejo

Yami: cuando quieras, nos vemos

Se encontraba en el gran sillón de la sala en la mansión, decidió prender su portátil para ver cosas de su trabajo que había dejado pendiente, claro que se encontró con un correo de su amado neko ojiazul que no dudo en abrir de inmediato:

_Cachorro:_

_Espero que Hashi no te este dando muchos problemas perdona que tengas que cuidarlo en mi ausencia, intentare terminar con todo esto pronto para volver a tu lado, ya te necesito conmigo, cuídate mucho no dejes que Hashi te controle demasiado, suerte nos vemos el fin de semana._

_Te quiere y adora_

_Seto Kaiba_

Joey: solo una semana, ya verás que seremos una gran familia Seto

Ahora dejo el celular sobre la cama mientras miro el techo, se que será una semana muy difícil por más que trato de ganarme al pequeño parece que el solo me toma a burla todo lo que hago, se me han agotado las ideas no se que hacer.

El tiempo se me ha pasado muy rápido, eh estado ordenando el papeleo para cuando regrese a trabajar y ahora debo ir por el pequeño, aun no se cuanto podre tardar para que ese niño me acepte, porque a pesar de todo...también le quiero como si fuese mi hijo…

Salgo de la mansión y subo de nuevo a mi auto para ir al colegio donde esta Hashiba, veo a los niños salir del colegio y correr hacia sus padres, por un momento me viene a la imagen de Seto esperando a Hashiba en la entrada, es muy tierno y no puedo dejar de sonreír ante esa idea, la verdad es que jamás hubiera imaginado a Seto en rol de padre, y creo que nadie hubiera podido, pensar algo así de él hubiera sido algo totalmente ilógico, es hasta ahora que lo veo tan cambiado, quien pensaría que ese ricachón egoísta, malhumorado, déspota, engreído…etc., seria ahora un hombre gentil, cariñoso, amable, tierno y divertido. A veces me e imposible creerlo todavía, y me es imposible creer que le tenga a mi lado de esta manera…solo por eso…Joey Wheeler no se rinde!

Bajo del auto buscando al pequeño pelirrojo ojiazul…


	26. Chapter 26

Cap. 26

Estaba fuera de la escuela hasta que vislumbro a la motita de cabellos naranjas acercarse a él mientras se sostenía con una meno el ojo izquierdo cosa que llamo la atención del mayor.

Joey: ¿Qué tienes?

Hashiba: no pasa nada

Joey le quito la mano del ojo para ver un corte cerca de este por donde estaba la ceja, de casi dos centímetros que aun sangraba un poco.

Joey: ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Hashiba: no importa, vamos a casa

El cachorro decidió dejar para después el interrogatorio pues se notaba que el pequeño había estado llorando por un rato y no quería presionarle demasiado…

Llegaron a la mansión a pocos minutos de haber subido al auto de nuevo, mientras Joey meditaba el si preguntar que le había sucedido al pequeño o reñirle por la broma de la mañana que no e había dejado una muy grata sorpresa. Opto por preguntarle al pequeño que es lo que le había pasado aunque este se negaba a contestarle respondiendo solo con ese tono característico que Kaiba tenía… su paciencia llegaba a su límite.

Joey: ¿Hashiba, por que no quieres decirme que paso?

Hashiba: ya te dije que no fue nada

Al final de la tarde el niño no le había dicho nada y termino por darse por vencido al menos por ese día.

Mientras que en otra parte del mundo un castaño ojiazul tecleaba en su inseparable laptop en la habitación del hotel que compartía con su hermano mientras intentaba concentrarse cosa que parecía imposible en ese momento pues en su mente estaban el pequeño pelirrojo y su cachorro dorado que seguramente no la estaban pasando muy bien, detalle que tenia verdaderamente preocupado al dragón de ojos azules que había dejado de teclear ante aquel pensamiento ganándose la mirada curiosa de su hermano por ver al mayor con la vista perdida en la nada como si estuviese en algún tipo de transe.

Mokuba: ¿te sientes ben Seto?

Seto: eh…si perdona, estaba pensando

Mokuba: eso note

Seto: ¿Cómo crees que estén?

Mokuba: creo que Joey sabrá como manejar a Hashi, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que le acepte

Seto: lo sé, debería llamarlo

Mokuba: no hemos tenido mucho tiempo con tanto trabajo, ya tendrás oportunidad de llamarle

Seto: no dejo de pensar en ellos y lo mucho que les hará falta mi excepcional presencia

Mokuba: ¬¬U si seguro se mueren sin ti hermano

Seto: mmm….le llamare después de nuestra reunión de hoy

Mokuba: bien, yo me voy preparando

Seto: muy bien

Esa misma noche…

_Teléfono_

Seto: ¿Cómo estás?

Joey: algo estresado, extrañándote horrores pero bien, ¿Cómo estas tu?

Seto: bien, con mucho trabajo y también extrañándolos ¿Cómo esta Hashi?

Joey: tuvo un pequeño accidente en la escuela

Seto: ¡¿Qué le paso?!

Joey: tranquilo solo fue un rasguño pero no quiso decirme que paso

Seto: ¿Cómo te ha ido con él?

Joey: …pues

Seto: ¿Qué te hizo?

Joey: pues… jeje es un niño con gran inventiva, no importa

Seto: Joey quiero que te sientas en confianza y reñirle si en verdad es necesario, el que sea mi hijo lo hace tuyo ahora y debe aprender a respetarte

Joey: Seto…. ;.; -conmovido

Seto: o es que ya cambiaste de idea cachorro

Joey: ¡claro que no, eso nunca!

Seto: me alegra escuchar eso cachorro, estaré de vuelta en unos días tal vez antes de lo planeado

Joey: te necesito aquí

Seto: lo sé, también te necesito

Después de casi dos horas al teléfono Seto tuvo que irse, la verdad es que me hacían faltas sus palabras de ánimo, es cierto si decido permanecer al lado de Seto pasare a ser el segundo padre de Hashiba….

Dos días después…

Y después de encontrar insectos en el desayuno, pegamento blanco 5000 en el acondicionador, polvos pica pica en los pantalones, globos de pintura arriba de la puerta de la habitación…..

Todo aparentaba estar tranquilo esa mañana….aparentaba

Joey: ahhh! Pica pica pica

- ¿Qué le pasa señor Joey?-

Joey: ¡agua, agua!

La señora que se encontraba en la cocina corrió por un vaso de agua para pasárselo al joven rubio que suplicaba por el preciado líquido.

….y su paciencia se fue….

Joey: ¡HASHIBA!...


	27. Chapter 27

Cap. 27

Joey: ¡HASHIBA!

Y ahí la servidumbre veía con una gota en la cabeza a Joey persiguiendo al niño que no dudo un segundo en echarse a correr cuando escucho el grito de Joey, debían admitir que el niño era muy escurridizo y se había encerrado en su habitación dejando fuera a Joey…

Joey: ¡abre la puerta!

Hashiba: no quiero…

Joey: ya…no puedo-dijo mientras caída de rodillas frente a la puerta empezando a derramar algunas lagrimas- perdóname Seto

El pequeño que le había escuchado desde dentro abrió la puerta y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

Hashiba: yo…lo siento

Joey alzo la cabeza y vio que el pequeño le abrazaba.

Joey: ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Hashiba: yo…no quiero perder a mi papá- era ahora el pequeño quien lloraba

Joey: no te preocupes, yo no he venido ah quitártelo

Hashiba: pero…tu siempre estas a su lado

Joey: eso es porque yo lo quiero mucho, pero eso no significa que te lo quitare, Seto es tu papá y nunca dejara de serlo él te quiere mucho y yo también

Hashiba: ¿también me quieres?

Joey: claro

Hashiba: ¿aunque te haya hecho todas esas bromas?

Joey: claro que si, aunque espero que no continúes con ellas, de acuerdo

Hashiba: si, perdóname

Joey: esta bien, ira hoy tengo que ir a trabajar que te parece si me acompañas cuando salgas del colegio

Hashiba: ¿enserio?

Joey: claro n_n

Esa misma tarde Joey y Hashiba habían estado juntos sin la necesidad de matarse el uno al otro como ya se había hecho costumbre en los últimos días, al llegar de nuevo a la mansión Hashiba iba dormido en los brazos de Joey quien al dejarlo en su cama despertó.

Joey: creí que no despertarías hasta dentro de un rato- sentándose en la cama junto a el

Hashiba: perdón por quedarme dormido

Joey: este bien, estabas cansado

Hashiba: ¿quieres ver una película?

Joey: claro, iré por unos bocadillos n.n

Hashiba: claro – _me parece imposible que no engorde, se la pasa comiendo todo el día _

Vieron películas durante lo que restaba noche hasta que de la ambos decidieron que era hora de dormir.

Joey: - _después de todo, creo que por fin logramos entendernos mucho mejor, ya no puedo esperar a que Seto regrese_

Aun en Rusia…

Mokuba: ¿estabas hablando con Joey?

Seto: no, estaba hablando con Loren

Mokuba: ¿Qué te dijo?

Seto: termino el tratamiento…estoy completamente bien

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana…

Joey: por fin, es sábado…diablos porque me he parado tan temprano

Se levanto de la cama para poder darse un baño, si una vez despierto ya no podía conciliar el sueño así que tuvo que resignarse a comenzar el día.

El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados…

Joey: ya quiero que regreses Seto

Seto: no te preocupes ya estoy aquí

Volteo a su lado y vio ese hermoso par de ojos azules…

Joey: ahhh!

Seto: cuidado!

PLASH

Ambos cayeron a la tina cuando el ojiazul intento sostener a Joey.

Seto: ¿por que gritaste?

Joey: como que por que, casi me da un infarto no te escuche entrar ¡¿a que hora llegaste?!

Seto: acabo de llegar y fui a ver a Hashiba y estaba dormido así que vine a verte a ti y al no verte en tu cama supuse que estarías aquí

Joey: me diste un gran susto

Seto: entonces debo remediarlo…


	28. Chapter 28

Cap. 28 ¡por fin juntos!

Juntaron sus labios en un tierno y cálido beso, intentaba quitarse la ropa mojada por haber caído a la bañera mientras acariciaba al otro cuerpo que se entregaba abiertamente a él…

Seto: ¿me extrañabas?

Joey: como no hacerlo

Una vez que pudo quitarse la ropa se metió de lleno a la bañera con el rubio, los besos se intensificaban a cada momento junto con las caricias que empezaban a subirse de tono.

Joey: mmm…Se…to…ahh

Estaban de pie dentro de la bañera, el ojiazul besaba cada rincón del rubio a su antojo, pasaba dando lamidas a sus pezones mientras le acariciaba el torso sacando sonoros gemidos de su amante hasta llegar con sus besos hasta la hombría de su cachorro, empezó por darle pequeños besos y después lamer toda su longitud mientras Joey gemía por las atenciones de su castaño.

Subió una vez mas para probar sus labios recargándolo en la pared para que este le rodeara con sus piernas, bajo una de sus manos para dilatar la entrada de su amante pero sus palabras le detuvieron…

Joey: espera

Seto: ¿Por qué?

Joey: métela así

Seto: te dolerá si lo hago

Joey: esta bien, hazlo

EL castaño obedeció metiendo su miembro lentamente en esa cavidad tan estrecha, escuchando en su oído los gemidos del rubio, ya que estuvo hasta adentro espero a que su cachorro se acostumbrara a la intromisión y se moviera instintivamente en busca de mas contacto que al instante le fue respondido con suaves embestidas que poco a poco fueron tomando más velocidad sacando gemidos ahogados de ambos amantes que se besaban efusivamente durante el acto.

Seto: ahh…cachorro...ya no…puedo

Joey: mmm…yo tampoco neko…ahhh voy a venirme

Llego el esperado orgasmo en un grito con el nombre su amante, para después tratar de normalizar su respiración, salió de su interior lentamente para evitar lastimarlo.

Joey: eso fue grandioso neko

Seto: sí que lo fue, ahora vamos a bañarnos juntos

Joey: si

Tomaron el baño de agua caliente entre algunas caricias y besos, hasta que llegaron a la habitación para poder vestirse.

Joey: es cierto, ¿Dónde esta Mokuba?

Seto: dijo que iba a desempacar su maleta ya desayunar algo

Joey: nosotros también deberías desayunar algo, me muero de hambre

Seto: si yo también, por cierto…

Joey: ¿Qué pasa?

Seto: perdona si pasaste malos momentos en esta semana, se que seguramente no fue fácil para ti lidiar con Hashiba

Joey: bueno, es un niño muy travieso pero perece que al final pudimos entendernos un poco, se que no me acepta completamente pero te aseguro que pronto nos llevaremos muy bien

Seto: me alegra escuchar eso, y por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que le paso en la escuela?

Joey: no ha querido decirme lo aun pero seguro que si te lo dirá a ti

Seto: si, tengo que platicar con él seriamente, no puedo permitir que Hashi siga con sus bromas

Joey: no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no lo hará de nuevo

Seto:

Bajaron al comedor a desayunar algo encontrándose con Mokuba y Hashiba que ya los esperaban. El pequeño instantáneamente corrió a los brazos de su padre al verlo entrar.

Hashiba: ¡papá!

Seto: mi pequeño, ¿Cómo has estado?

Hashiba: bien papi

Seto: y ¿que es lo que te paso?- le dijo observando la herida haciendo que el pequeño desviara la mirada hacia un lado

Hashiba: no es nada

Seto: u.u mira después hablamos de eso

Hashiba: si

Joey: y bien, ¿Cómo les fue en el trabajo?

Mokuba: yo no llamaría trabajo a lo que estuvimos haciendo

Seto: si, eso pasa al menos dos veces al año

Joey: de que hablan

Mokuba: veras Joey, nuestro socio en Rusia es una migo de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo y el siempre acepta nuestros proyectos

Joey: pero entonces no había necesidad de ir a Rusia si ya sabían que lo aceptaría

Seto: si pero ese tipo solo le gusta hacerme enojar

Mokuba: ese señor es muy amigo de mi papá y es padrino de Seto

Joey: ¡es tu padrino!

Seto: si Sergey Pávlovich es un tipo por demás extrovertido y optimista, puso de excusa el proyecto para que lo fuéramos a visitar lo hace cada vez que puede y nos llena de trabajo innecesario y tardado

Mokuba: por lo general nos pone a revisar sus finanzas para ver la cara de molestia que pone mi hermano y no ha llevado nunca a Hashiba por que Sergey ni siquiera sabe de su existencia

Joey: ya veo ¿y por que no se lo han dicho?

Seto: y dejar a mi hijo en manos de un adulto como ese, no gracias lo único que hará será enseñarle sus extrañas costumbres

Mokuba: lo que pasa es que Sergey es una persona con costumbres un tanto fuera de lo normal, aunque a Seto antes le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con él y mi padre se enojaba pues es un tipo muy bromista y solía enseñarle muchas travesuras a mi hermano

Joey: entiendo neko-chan no quieres pasar por los mismos problemas que tu le causaste a tu padre

Seto: bueno… eso ya no importa

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando y el rubio enterándose de más cosas del pasado de su amado ojiazul hasta que el pequeño Hashiba decidió que los videojuegos de su habitación eran más divertidos que la conversación.

Seto: bien iré al estudio a adelantar un poco de trabajo

Mokuba: esta bien, yo voy contigo

Joey: si, yo iré a revisar algunas cosas de mi trabajo también u.u

Ya en el estudio Seto y Mokuba platicaban de cierto asunto pendiente…

Seto estaba detrás de su escritorio sentado en la elegante y cómoda silla de piel limpiando lo que parecía ser una pieza de plata, mientras Mokuba repasaba algo para los últimos exámenes del semestre pues estaba por acabar su carera de Economía.

Mokuba: ¿aun lo tienes?

Seto: ¿y que esperabas?

Mokuba: hace años que guardas esa cadena y ese dije

Seto: aun no he encontrado el momento

Mokuba: mm… pues parece que la cajita ya no tiene solo la cadena, ¿es un anillo lo que veo hermano?

Seto: en efecto, eso es

Mokuba: cuando se lo pedirás

Seto: no falta mucho, solo espero el momento indicado…


	29. Chapter 29

Cap. 30 Acepto

El jardín de la mansión Kaiba se veía adornado por completo, mesas de manteles blancos y beige, centros de mesa con flores blancas y velas, la vajilla en las mismas tonalidades dándole al jardín un toque verdaderamente angelical. En el ya se encontraban algunas personas, Atemu, Yugi y los demás chicos, y claro no podían faltar algunos reporteros y fotógrafos de las revistas y televisión, después de todo…el ceo más codiciado de Japón se casaba.

La tarde caía y la puesta de sol se podía ver desde el balcón de la habitación, la hora ya estaba cerca y los nervios se hacían presentes mientras los recuerdos de esos últimos días se hacían presentes en su mente, todo aquello que les había unido y ahora estaban a unos pocos minutos de estar juntos por siempre

¿Qué paso después de la fiesta de navidad?

…**.Flash Back….**

_Al día siguiente…._

_Hashiba: te vas a casar?!_

_Seto: si, me casare con Joey_

_Joey: …-muy bien ahora a esperar a q el peque responda-_

_Hashiba: felicidades!_

_Seto, Joey: _

_Joey: ¿en verdad te alegras de que me vaya a casar con tu papá?_

_Hashiba: claro, tu lo quieres mucho y el a ti también n_n además serás como mi mamá_

_Joey: o/o s-si_

_Seto: me alegra que por fin lo entendieras_

_Hashiba: ¿y voy a tener hermanitos?_

_Seto, Joey: ….o/o_

…**Fin del Flash Back…..**

Bueno fue más o menos así, cabe mencionar q mi cachorro quedo en shock por la reacción de Hashiba y también por la pregunta que mi pequeño se le ocurrió hacer u/u , pues después de todo logro ganarse el cariño de mi pequeño, después de un rato le avisamos a Mokuba quien se alegro por la noticia y bueno para la tarde de ese día ya medio mundo sabía

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación mirándome en el espejo, visto un traje Italiano de color negro y zapatos recién boleados, peino un poco mi cabello pero no demasiado para dejar un aire fresco en mi, después camino hacia la puerta y me doy cuenta de que mi cuerpo tiembla levemente…estoy nervioso como pocas veces en mi vida, quiero q todo sea perfecto, quiero que sea el más fabuloso de los días de mi vida pues dentro de unos instantes estaré en el altar al lado de la persona que más amo…

Mi padre ha estado conmigo aquí todo el tiempo, dándome su confianza y diciendo que esté tranquilo, me abraza al notar que mi cuerpo tiembla, me susurra..

Gozaburo: todo estará bien, no te preocupes hoy es el mejor día de tu vida….disfrútalo

Seto: si…eso hare papá

Después de unos instantes en la puerta mi hermano la abre mirándome..

Mokuba: hermano se hace tarde, ya está todo listo

Seto: si…vamos

Camino junto a él hasta el jardín y me coloco en el altar en espera de mi amado…..entonces le veo entrar al lado de Atemu que acepto ser el padrino junto con Yugi.

Caminaban a paso firme pero lento, el lleva puesto un traje parecido al mío pero blanco en su totalidad, luce radiante, sin duda mejor no puede lucir, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial en ellos que nunca antes había visto, mi mirada se perdía en ellos a cada paso que le veía mas cerca de mi, cuando estuvo a mi lado se deshizo del amarre de Yugi para tomar mis manos y mirarme directamente….

Joey: aquí estamos

Seto: si

El padre empezó con la ceremonia, cada palabra era demasiado larga, cada minuto se tornaba eterno, cada momento parecía eterno…fue entonces que el padre pronuncio esas palabras

"Seto Kaiba, aceptas a Joseph Wheeler como tu legitimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe"

Acepte si pensarlo dos veces y vi como su mirada se iluminaba aun mas, su sonrisa que me hacía temblar al escuchar de su boca… "acepto"

Sonreí como nunca antes en mi vida, dejando impactados a los fotógrafos y reporteros que no paraban de hablar y tomar fotografías alrededor de nosotros.

Abrace a mi cachorro pasando mi mano por sus cabellos acariciándolos para lentamente desaparecer la poca distancia que nos separaba y le bese con una sonrisa en los labios, no me di cuenta hasta que mi cachorro limpio mis ojos….estaba llorando, no me di cuenta de cuando habían salido las lagrimas de mis ojos

Joey: ¿Qué sucede Seto?

Seto: había esperado este momento durante muchos años…no puedo creer que es real

Me miro con dulzura y se colgó de mi cuello para empezar con un nuevo beso, nos alejamos un poco a escuchar los aplausos y felicitaciones de todas las personas presentes en ese momento.


	30. Chapter 30

Cap. 30 Acepto

El jardín de la mansión Kaiba se veía adornado por completo, mesas de manteles blancos y beige, centros de mesa con flores blancas y velas, la vajilla en las mismas tonalidades dándole al jardín un toque verdaderamente angelical. En el ya se encontraban algunas personas, Atemu, Yugi y los demás chicos, y claro no podían faltar algunos reporteros y fotógrafos de las revistas y televisión, después de todo…el ceo más codiciado de Japón se casaba.

La tarde caía y la puesta de sol se podía ver desde el balcón de la habitación, la hora ya estaba cerca y los nervios se hacían presentes mientras los recuerdos de esos últimos días se hacían presentes en su mente, todo aquello que les había unido y ahora estaban a unos pocos minutos de estar juntos por siempre

¿Qué paso después de la fiesta de navidad?

…**.Flash Back….**

_Al día siguiente…._

_Hashiba: te vas a casar?!_

_Seto: si, me casare con Joey_

_Joey: …-muy bien ahora a esperar a q el peque responda-_

_Hashiba: felicidades!_

_Seto, Joey: _

_Joey: ¿en verdad te alegras de que me vaya a casar con tu papá?_

_Hashiba: claro, tu lo quieres mucho y el a ti también n_n además serás como mi mamá_

_Joey: o/o s-si_

_Seto: me alegra que por fin lo entendieras_

_Hashiba: ¿y voy a tener hermanitos?_

_Seto, Joey: ….o/o_

…**Fin del Flash Back…..**

Bueno fue más o menos así, cabe mencionar q mi cachorro quedo en shock por la reacción de Hashiba y también por la pregunta que mi pequeño se le ocurrió hacer u/u , pues después de todo logro ganarse el cariño de mi pequeño, después de un rato le avisamos a Mokuba quien se alegro por la noticia y bueno para la tarde de ese día ya medio mundo sabía

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación mirándome en el espejo, visto un traje Italiano de color negro y zapatos recién boleados, peino un poco mi cabello pero no demasiado para dejar un aire fresco en mi, después camino hacia la puerta y me doy cuenta de que mi cuerpo tiembla levemente…estoy nervioso como pocas veces en mi vida, quiero q todo sea perfecto, quiero que sea el más fabuloso de los días de mi vida pues dentro de unos instantes estaré en el altar al lado de la persona que más amo…

Mi padre ha estado conmigo aquí todo el tiempo, dándome su confianza y diciendo que esté tranquilo, me abraza al notar que mi cuerpo tiembla, me susurra..

Gozaburo: todo estará bien, no te preocupes hoy es el mejor día de tu vida….disfrútalo

Seto: si…eso hare papá

Después de unos instantes en la puerta mi hermano la abre mirándome..

Mokuba: hermano se hace tarde, ya está todo listo

Seto: si…vamos

Camino junto a él hasta el jardín y me coloco en el altar en espera de mi amado…..entonces le veo entrar al lado de Atemu que acepto ser el padrino junto con Yugi.

Caminaban a paso firme pero lento, el lleva puesto un traje parecido al mío pero blanco en su totalidad, luce radiante, sin duda mejor no puede lucir, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial en ellos que nunca antes había visto, mi mirada se perdía en ellos a cada paso que le veía mas cerca de mi, cuando estuvo a mi lado se deshizo del amarre de Yugi para tomar mis manos y mirarme directamente….

Joey: aquí estamos

Seto: si

El padre empezó con la ceremonia, cada palabra era demasiado larga, cada minuto se tornaba eterno, cada momento parecía eterno…fue entonces que el padre pronuncio esas palabras

"Seto Kaiba, aceptas a Joseph Wheeler como tu legitimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe"

Acepte si pensarlo dos veces y vi como su mirada se iluminaba aun mas, su sonrisa que me hacía temblar al escuchar de su boca… "acepto"

Sonreí como nunca antes en mi vida, dejando impactados a los fotógrafos y reporteros que no paraban de hablar y tomar fotografías alrededor de nosotros.

Abrace a mi cachorro pasando mi mano por sus cabellos acariciándolos para lentamente desaparecer la poca distancia que nos separaba y le bese con una sonrisa en los labios, no me di cuenta hasta que mi cachorro limpio mis ojos….estaba llorando, no me di cuenta de cuando habían salido las lagrimas de mis ojos

Joey: ¿Qué sucede Seto?

Seto: había esperado este momento durante muchos años…no puedo creer que es real

Me miro con dulzura y se colgó de mi cuello para empezar con un nuevo beso, nos alejamos un poco a escuchar los aplausos y felicitaciones de todas las personas presentes en ese momento.


	31. Chapter 31

Cap. 31 Y después de la boda…Felicidad

Las personas alrededor nos felicitaban, todo lo que nos rodeaba parecía un sueño utópico por fin cumplido, después de todos estos años el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro no desapareció, y aunque muchas cosas nos separaron ahora estamos aquí, en la más grande fiesta con el motivo de nuestra unión.

Joey: vamos a bailar neko n.n

Seto: vamos

Estuvimos así durante algunas horas, hasta que la madrugada daba fin a la celebración…

Hashiba: ¿se irán mañana?

Seto: si, y debes portarte bien con tu tío Moki

Hashiba: sip

Joey: descansa, nos vendremos a despedir de ti por la mañana

Hashiba: si Joey

Seto: hasta mañana

Salieron de la habitación del pequeño para dirigirse a la propia que ahora compartían encontrándose con Mokuba en el camino.

Mokuba: más vale que duerman esta noche o perderán el vuelo de mañana

Seto: jajaja lo se anda tu también vete a dormir Mokuba

Mokuba: que descansen, hasta mañana hermano, hasta mañana Joey

Joey: que descanses Moki n.n

Entramos a nuestra habitación con la intención de "dormir", comenzamos a quitarnos los trajes de diseño que habíamos usado todo el día, al ver la camisa de mi cachorro resbalar por su espalda hasta el piso me acerque y empecé a besar ese hermoso cuello mientras apartaba un poco los sedosos cabellos dorados de mi esposo.

Joey: neko, ¿no se suponía que íbamos a dormir?

Seto: ¿quieres dormir?

Joey: mmm….no

Me voltea a ver con esos ojos traviesos que me encantan, lo tomo entre mis brazos hasta llegar a cama, nos besamos tiernamente y continuamos con las caricias, lentamente nos deshicimos de la ropa que ya nos estorbaba para poder tocarnos con más libertad, sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda grabando cada centímetro con un inmenso cariño.

Las caricias se volvían mas apasionadas entre ambos, lleve mis dedos a su entrada haciéndole gemir aun mas mientras estimulaba su miembro.

Joey: ne...neko hazlo ya…por favor

Seto: está bien cachorro

Me adentre en el con sumo cuidado intentarlo no lastimarlo, de su bocas salió un gemido de placer mientras me pedía de inmediato que comenzara a moverme, lo hice lentamente sintiendo su interior estrecho dándome un placer inigualable, empecé a moverme más rápido escuchándole gemir sonoramente a cada una de mis embestidas que a cada momento eran más profundas y rápidas.

Joey: Se…Seto ahhh…ya no…ya no puedo mas

Seto: ahhh…..yo tampoco cachorro…mmm solo un poco mas

Después de varias embestidas el clímax nos alcanzo a ambos a la vez viniéndome dentro de mi pequeño y el derramando su semilla en mi pecho y el suyo, nuestra respiración era aun acelerada ante los espasmos del placer que recorría nuestros cuerpos, le abrace con ternura y le di un beso en la frente mientras sentía sus brazos corresponderme.

Salí de su interior con la misma delicadeza con la que entre y sin dejar de abrazarlo me puse a su lado, el se recostó en mi pecho y yo acariciaba sus dorados cabellos, nuestra respiración se regulaba lentamente y nuestros cuerpos descansaban abrazados.

Joey: te amo Seto Kaiba

Seto: te Amo Joseph Wheeler de Kaiba

Joey: jeje, eso suena muy bien

Seto: lo se

El sueño nos invadió, dormimos abrazados lo que quedaba de la noche, la mañana fue toda una faena, ropa por aquí y por allá, las maletas sin preparar, Hashiba tras de nosotros haciendo preguntas que ni yo ni Joey sabíamos como contestar, Mokuba diciéndonos que íbamos a perder el avión…ahhh en fin u.u llegamos tarde al aeropuerto y casi perdemos el avión.

En fin las cosas pasaron de una manera muy rápida y ese mismo día por la tarde ya estábamos en las islas de Hawaii en la playa con bebidas que extrañamente tenían sombreritos.

Joey: Seto…

Seto: ¿Qué pasa cachorro?

Joey: ¿Por qué la bebida tiene sobrerito? o.ó

Seto: ehm… no lo había pensado

Si pasmos la tarde en la playa besándonos bajo la brisa del mar, Joey me convenció de nadar un rato y así fue hasta que decidimos que el sol iba a quemarnos si no salíamos de agua, paseamos por aquí, allá y adonde senos ocurriera, llegábamos al hotel exhaustos cosa que no nos detenía de hacer el amor cada noche.

Regresamos a Domino después de tres semanas de luna de miel en Hawaii, Hashiba no se separo de nosotros en días.

Hashiba: ¿no se irán tanto tiempo otra vez verdad?

Joey: claro que no Hashi

Seto: exacto, no te dejaría tanto tiempo pequeño

Hashiba estaba feliz con nosotros juntos….quién lo diría o.O pero bueno eso paso en ese tiempo, después de dos mese mi cachorro se puso muy mal, se quejaba de todo y tenía un humor insoportable, ¿cómo empezó? Estábamos en la recamara viendo la película de Wall-e con Hashiba por millonésima vez…

Hashiba: mamá… ¿Qué tienes, porque lloras?

Seto: ¿Qué pasa cachorro?

Joey: es que…es que los robots…se aman y…y…. T^T

Seto, Hashiba:

Bueno fue más o menos así, a pesar de que vimos esa película tantas veces Joey siempre terminaba llorando y yo abrazando a Joey, después el cambio de humor fue drástico, se enojaba cuando yo no estaba y si estaba ahí ¡era mucho peor!

Después se desmayo un par de veces y fue cuando en verdad nos espantamos todos en la mansión y lo lleve con un doctor y creo que el que se desmayo después fui yo al abrir el sobre con la prueba de embarazo positiva…

Los mese pasaron algo lento y tortuosos para nosotros, con ansias de tener a ese nuevo integrante de la familia Kaiba en nuestros brazos

Hashiba: ¿y es niño o niña?

Joey: aun no lo sabemos jeje, tendrás que esperar a que nazca

Hashiba: ohhh y ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca?

Joey: unos cuantos meses, pero será pronto

Ahora después de cinco años aquí estamos con una gran familia, mi peque de ahora doce años ha dejado su cabello a la altura de los hombros con un corte rebelde y sus ojos de azul como los míos tienen una mirada dulce como l era la de su "madre", y también a nuestra pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel de mi cachorro sin embargo con toda la actitud y altivez de un Kaiba.

Seto y Joey se encontraban en el jardín abrazados cuando escucharon ruido desde adentro de la mansión…

Hashiba: no! Deja eso Eileen

Eileen: no, es mío!

Seto, Joey: ahí vamos de nuevo u.u

Joey: ¿Por qué pelearan tanto?

Seto: son niños cachorro ya verás que mas grandes se llevaran mejor

Joey: si tienes razón

Seto: bueno vayamos a preparar las maletas así esos dos diablillos se entretienen en algo más que pelear

Joey: si vamos

La puerta de la entrada se escucho abrirse, y un pelinegro de cabello hasta la cintura entro animadamente

Mokuba: ¡ya llegue!

EL pelinegro subió las extensas escaleras para dirigirse al a recamara principal sabiendo de antemano que hallaría ahí a la familia completa en un desastre y si así fue, al tocar la puerta para después entras vio a Seto y a Joey arreglando sus maletas junto a los pequeños Kaiba.

Mokuba: hola hermano, Joey, peques

Seto: Mokuba llegas a tiempo

Joey: hola Moki

Mokuba: el avión sale en tres horas

Seto: ¡QUE!

Joey: enseguida vamos Moki, dile a Roland que prepare la limosina

Mokuba: claro apresúrense

Esta es la primera vez que llevo a toda la familia aun viaje de negocios, esta vez cerrare un contrato con una empresa Italiana Dante Company especializada en videojuegos portátiles.

Salimos de la mansión en un verdadero caos, Mokuba venia revisando algunos papeles de la compañía y Joey y yo tratando de que los niños no causaran la tercera guerra mundial dentro de la limosina, el subir al avión también fue una osadía pero ya en el aire ambos pequeños se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Seto: ¿cachorro que tanto miras por la ventana?

Joey: es que ya casi vamos a llegar y yo nunca eh ido a Italia

Seto: se que te gustara, en cuanto termine mi trabajo y cierre ese contrato iremos a donde tú quieras

Leo veo sonreír abiertamente ante la propuesta que acabo de hacerle, me abraza efusivamente y me da un beso en los labios al cual respondo gustoso.

Por fin llegamos y nos dirigimos al hotel, Mokuba se quedo en una habitación para él y su "acompañante" que llego a Italia un par de días antes para estar con él, Eileen y Hashiba compartirían una habitación para ellos al lado de la nuestra que se conectaban por una puerta.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a las oficinas centrales de Dante Company y hable con el presidente de la misma y el trato se cerró sin complicación alguna dejándome el resto de la semana para pasar con mi familia.

Regrese con mi familia para llevarlos a conocer los mejores lugares, caminábamos por las calles y llegamos aún parque al que los niños quisieron ir a jugar un rato.

Al otro lado del parque otra familia disfrutaba del soleado día, la pequeña de aquella familia jugaba cerca de Hashiba y Eileen

Hashiba: hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Alexa-

Hashiba: mi nombre es Hashiba

Alexa: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Hashiba: doce, ¿y tú?

Alexa: siete

Hashiba: ¿y eres de aquí?

Alexa: no, yo vengo de Francia y estoy de vacaciones con mis padres y mi hermanito

Hashiba: ¿tienes una hermanito?

Alexa: si ella tiene dos años

Seto y Joey se acercaron al ver que Hashiba se había apartado de Eileen encontrándose con un una niña de cabellos pelirrojos hasta media espala y ojos color ámbar

La expresión de la niña se les hacía demasiado familiar como para pasarla por alto, Seto se dirigió a la pequeña que lo miro de una manera astuta y sin miedo.

Seto: hola

Alexa: hola

Seto: dime cómo te llamas pequeña

Alexa: me llamo Alexa

Seto: Alexa qué?

Alexa: Alexa Reingnardth Dante

Joey, Seto, Mokuba: ¡Reingnardth!

Harvey: cuanto tiempo sin verlos

Joey: ¡Harvey!

Seto: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Harvey: viendo como atosigas a mi hija ¬¬

Mokuba: Harvey, ¿esta niña es tuya?

Harvey: eso acabo de decir

Seto: pero, esos rasgos…

Leo: parece que al menos recuerdas como soy…


	32. Chapter 32

Cap. 32 todo tiene una explicación

¡PLOF!

El ojiazul cayó al piso desmayado por la impresión de ver al joven pelirrojo junto a el, todos se acercaron a comprobar que solo había sido un desmayo y el ojiazul no había tenido un paro cardiaco.

Harvey: será mejor que no lo llevemos de aquí

Leo: si está bien

Joey volteo a ver a Leo…

Leo: no me mires de esa forma, no he venido a interponerme en nada fue una simple casualidad que nos encontráramos

Joey: se suponía que estabas muerto

Harvey al escuchar la conversación de esos dos decidió interrumpir antes de que dijeran algo indebido en frente de los pequeños.

Harvey: chicos por favor, no es el momento adecuado llevemos a Seto a nuestra casa y ahí te explicamos lo que pasa

A ver que la gente empezaba a murmurar alrededor decidió hacer caso a las palabras del peli azul, supuso que era lo único que podía hacer.

Leo subió al ceo al asiento trasero de una camioneta, con el subió Joey, Hashiba y Eileen, en la parte delantera Alexa iba junto a Harvey quien traía en brazos al pequeño de dos años mientras Leo manejaba.

Llegaron a una casa de dos plantas, pintada completamente de blanco y con un jardín enorme alrededor de esta, Leo cargo a Kaiba para entrar a la casa mientras Harvey y Joey los seguían junto con los pequeños.

Entraron y recostaron al castaño en la sala.

Leo: estará bien solo fue la impresión

Harvey: espera aquí Joey, te serviré algo de tomar

Joey: no, así estoy bien, solo quiero saber que pasa aquí

Leo: está bien, tranquilo…Harvey lleva a los niños al jardín un rato, yo hablare con Joey y Seto

Harvey: si…está bien

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sillón individual y fijo su mirada en el rubio que lo observaba con desconfianza

Leo: no te voy a comer…se que esta situación es extraña pero…

Joey: ¡¿Qué haces con vida, porque engañaste a Seto?!

Leo: yo…

Joey: ¡¿tienes idea acaso de cuanto murió Seto por tu culpa?!

Leo: déjame explicarte, la situación era muy delicada y yo no podía quedarme con el mucho tiempo

Joey: ¡¿qué clase de excusa es esa?!

El castaño comenzó a despertarse, se sentó lentamente llevando una mano a su frente.

Leo: ¿te encuentras bien?

Seto: Leo… ¿Por qué?

Leo: lo siento

Seto: ¡quiero una explicación a todo esto!

Leo: la tendrás lo juro pero cálmate

Seto: ¿tienes idea…de lo que sufrí con tu supuesta muerte? ¿De cómo es tener que atender a un niño si la ayuda de la persona que te lo dio?

Leo: se lo mucho que debes haber sufrido, y todo esto tiene explicación, en verdad lamento haberte dejado con Hashiba

Seto: ¿acaso no le querías?

Leo: ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? Seto, Hashiba es mi hijo, pero las cosas sucedieron muy rápido

Harvey: me siento en el deber de meterme en esta plática, puesto que el que Leo desapareciera fue culpa mía

Joey: ¿de que estás hablando? Tú no sabias en donde estaba Leo

Harvey: error, yo siempre supe donde estaba Leo por el simple hecho de que yo me lo lleve

Seto: ¿Cómo?

Leo: después del accidente de auto, Harvey se encargo de que todos creyeran que yo había muerto pero no fue así

Harvey: Leo entro en coma durante varios meses, así que me lo lleve conmigo a Francia y así se quedo con su padre

Seto: los doctores…

Harvey: yo me encargue de que ellos guardaran silencio

Leo: cuando desperté del coma volví a New York con la sorpresa de que tú ya no estabas ahí

Harvey: la razón por la que yo visitaba a Hashiba era para asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden y que tu recaída no fuera de mayor riesgo

Seto: ¿Por qué no regresaste?

Leo: si lo hice…después de ir a New York y no encontrarte me dirigí a cuidad Domino, cuando llegue a la mansión pude ver la hermosa ceremonia de tu boda

Seto: …Leo

Leo: fue entonces que entendí que yo me había robado algo que no me pertenecía, yo te hubiera lastimado mas si me hubiera aparecido en ese momento o después, así que decidí regresar a Francia con mi padre

Joey: y tu relación con Harvey…

Harvey: mientras todo eso sucedió, yo escape de Francia por…otras razones

Leo: mientras buscaba a Seto también trababa de encontrar a Harvey

Seto: ¿tú no sabías que Harvey visitaba a Hashiba?

Leo: yo no me entere de nada hasta que encontré a Harvey casi un mes después de tu boda, le encontré en Francia y solo estaría ahí unos días y fue cuando iniciamos una relación a escondidas de la familia

Harvey: siente meses después nació Alexa y entonces la familia se entero, por eso nos mudamos a Italia

Leo: sobre Hashiba….

Seto: no pienso dártelo

Joey: yo se que tu eres su madre pero…amo a ese niño, y le eh criado como si fuese mío, y créeme me costó mucho ganarme su cariño

Leo: solo te pido que me dejes verlo de vez en cuando…no podría quitártelo

Seto: no hay problema con que nos visites

Joey: yo estoy de acuerdo…siempre y cuando Hashiba no sepa quién eres en realidad

Leo: de acuerdo

Seto: ¿cómo se llama tu pequeño?

Leo: Frederick

Joey: es muy lindo

Harvey: si n.n

_S: "Después de todo los finales felices no son siempre como uno esperaba, pero no por eso dejan de ser buenos"_

Seto: te amo cachorro

Joey: y yo a ti neko


End file.
